Brick By Boring Brick
by Andy Parker
Summary: What happens when your life is a real-life horror movie? and what if you were the target. Bella Swan moved to Forks to try to be safer. But what happens when what she was running from in Phoenix, still haunts her in Forks? Rated T for swearing REVIEW!
1. Thanks For The Memories

**To Intorqueo: *sarcastic tone* sorry I ruined Paramore for you, really sorry. You don't know how sorry I am..*regular tone* I don't care if I ruined Paramore for you. I really don't care. If you didn't like the story, then you should of stopped reading my story after the first couple of lines. **

"_I'm gonna make you bend and break  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show (let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that makes the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is"  
If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See He tastes like you only sweeter  
ohhhhhh_

_I'm looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
Is always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand  
One night stand, OH!_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter_

_They say I only think in the form of  
Crunching numbers in hotel rooms  
Collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
Gets you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from  
Getting you into the mood (wa-ooooohhh)_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night yeah one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See he tastes like you only sweeter" _Thanks For The Memories _by_ Fall Out Boy

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**

**(go to my profile to look at the outfits for this story!)**

When I got to Forks, I was kind of expecting my dad to be the same: not show any emotion or try to hide his emotions for when I saw him. I kind of freaked him out when I saw him in the airport lobby…

* * *

"_Bella!" I heard my dad's voice in the airport lobby. I looked to the source of the voice. Once I saw my dad waving his hands in the air like a maniac, I did something that even got me unexpected; I ran and jumped on my dad to hug him. _

"_Missed you too, Bells." He said while chuckling at my reaction. _

"_Sorry." I said with a cheeky smile. "I just really missed you. I haven't seen you in such a long time." _Yeah, _I thought,_ I haven't seen or experienced a flash* for about two months either… (* by flash means one of those episodes where she sees the death of a person right before she goes to sleep.)

* * *

Right now, I was unpacking and preparing my clothes for tomorrow morning when I go to school. I'm happy I won't have to have a ride in the cruiser, since my dad is the chief of police of Forks, to school. That would just feel weird to me. Anywho, my dad ended up buying me a truck from one of his friends that live in another town here in Washington. I think the town's name was La Push or something like that.

I looked over at the clock and saw it seemed like an appropriate time to go to sleep. I changed into my pajamas and slipped under the covers and into a sleepless, flashless dream.

_=_=_

When I woke up in the morning, it was hell. I am _not_ a morning person. It used to take my mom an hour just to wake me up in the morning for school. Since it was the first day at a new school, I actually made myself get up early and get dressed and out of the house with plenty of time to make a good impression.

When I arrived at school, there was almost no one in the parking lot. I was very grateful for that. I didn't want to face hundreds of eyes looking over me like a predator looking over his prey after the kill. Right now, this part was the kill, when more people start to arrive, that's when the predators (people who live here) look over their prey (me).

I fast walked to the front office to get my list of classes I was going to have the rest of the school year. When I got there, I was greeted with plants and a red-haired secretary looking through a pile of papers in front of her. When she heard me approaching her, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi, sweetie." She said. " I'm guessing you're the Chief's daughter, am I right?" damn, I have to be polite… I at least need to be polite. I didn't was to be known as the rude daughter of the Chief.

"Yup!" I said. "Isabella Swan at your service, but I prefer to be called Bella." I'm at least happy she didn't call me by full name.

The red-haired haired secretary smiled brightly at my greeting. "Here you go sweetie. This paper shows the routes to all of your classes," she handed me a paper that was highlighted with different colored high-lighters. "this one is your schedule and this is a slip you need all your teachers to sign and come back and turn it in at the end of the day." She handed me a list of classes and the other paper for the teachers to sign.

"Thank-you…" I squinted to see her name on her name tag. "…Mrs. Cope."

She kept that smile on her face and said, "Have a great first day, honey."

I walked out of the office with a smile on my face. No stranger has ever treated me _that_ nice ever.

I headed to my first class since I didn't want to outside and face those vultures. The teacher signed my slip, handed me a book, and told me where my seat was going to be for the rest of the semester. I smiled shyly at him and went to my seat.

Teens started pouring into the classroom when the warning bell rung. They came in all chatty but noticed something was different about the classroom and where met with me. All of a sudden, it got very, _very_ quiet. I was thinking about shouting 'I'm a person, not a zoo animal to be stared at!' I swear, if there wasn't so many of them and if the teacher wasn't here, I would of probably let my temper get the better of me. With me having a, as I like to call it, "sixth sense", the voices from the deceased I heard made my head hurt frequently, and my temper to snap at anyone who didn't do anything wrong.

It pretty much went like this until lunch hit. I was grateful that some girl, I think her name was Jessica, asked me to sit with her and her friends during lunch. I didn't want to look more like an outcast than I already was with my sixth sense. I really didn't like to eat cafeteria food after an incident during lunch when I was in junior high. My friends had put something into my food which made me throw it up all later that day. Turns out, it was their April's Fool joke on me. And it wasn't even April. They knew that they had it coming when they did that prank on me. I always get revenge on whoever pranks me, and I get them back twice as bad as they got me. So, it turned out that I made them slip on the mud when the rain came and got them dirty with mud during p.e. And I also knew their gym locker combos and I put some live worms in their school clothes. At the end of school, I had gotten out early from my class and ended up messing up their hair. I forgot what I used… dammit! I knew I shouldn't have forgotten! That would come in handy sometime in the near future…

After we sat down at the lunch tables, I felt someone stare at me. I turned around and saw five inhumanly beautiful people walking to a table a couple down from the one I was sitting at.

There were three guys and two girls.

The first guy had curly brown hair and looked like a body builder, or looked like he was on steroids. The second guy had blonde hair and was leaner than the first one, but still well-built. The third one looked liked the youngest from the three of them. His hair was a weird bronze colored and looked leaner than compared to the other two.

The girls were opposites. The first one looked like she just stepped out from a photo-shoot. She had waist long, blonde hair and was tall. Her hair looked almost exactly like the same shade as the blonde dude. The second girl was shorter than the blonde girl and had a pixie-styled, jet-black, hair pointing in all directions. She was petite in form.

They all had pale-white skin and the same colored eyes. Under their eyes, there was purple bruise-like splotches that made it looked like they haven't slept in a long time. I couldn't help but noticed that it looked like they were all paired-off as couples except the bronze-haired guy.

I didn't want to ask what's-her-face that invited me to sit with her friends at lunch who those people were because I had a feeling she looked like a gossiper. And I _hate_ gossip. I don't like to pass, hear, or create it.

Once the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, I went to my second to last class for the day. I had looked at the map Mrs. Cope had given me in the morning during lunch to see where it was located. I had realized I had passed it during one of my classes before heading to another class so I at least had a clue to as where it was.

I had gotten to class when there were just about 5 students in the classroom. I handed the teacher the slip I was to turn in after-school to Mrs. Cope and took a quick scan at the room and noticed the bronze-haired guy that looked inhumanly beautiful from lunch. Once the teacher handed me the slip, I stuffed it into my backpack, careful not to mess it up, while he was directing me to my seat for the rest of the semester. I am in a better mood today since no teacher had made me go up in front of any class and introduce myself.

I turned around and gave the bronze-haired dude a polite smile. He gave a stiff nod once I sat down. I noticed that he had moved his stool further away from me. Hey, he was being rude to me! That's my job to do to other people! At least he returned my greeting. If a person would have smiled at me that had no fucking idea who they were, I would probably just flip them off then ran off not wanting to see their reaction to when I did that.

When I heard the teacher begin the lesson, I heard the voices start shouting. Grrr… I hate it that I can never understand them when the talk! And to make things better, I was getting a fucking headache! Why did they have to pick now to start shouting?! They were perfectly quiet during the day.

I put my first two fingers from both hands at my temples and rubbed them in a circular motion. I felt as if someone was staring at me again and I stopped rubbing my temples and looked up and noticed it was the bronze-haired guy. He was looking concerned for me. Then, he looked down, got his pencil and scribbled something on a piece of paper. When he finished writing, he tore the paper out of binder and passed it to me. What the fuck?

_Are you alright? _Was written in his elegant writing.

I picked up my pen I had and scribbled _no_ on to the paper and passed it back to him.

He looked at what I wrote and scribbled something else on it. He passed it back to me when the teacher wasn't looking.

_What's wrong?_

**I've got a really bad headache.**

_Why don't you just go to the nurse and go home?_

**I've gotten these kinds of headaches before and I predict it should go away by the time next period comes. **

_You sure you're alright?_

Instead of writing back to him, I just nodded and faked my best smile showing I was fine. His faced looked puzzled for a moment that if I would have blinked, I would have missed it, and then he smiled back at me. I smiled back a real smile and went back to rubbing my temples.

Gosh, why now to get a headache? I just know what's going to happen before I go to sleep tonight. And I am not looking forward to it.

_=_=_

I got home and started to make dinner for me and dad. God knows he doesn't know squat about cooking. He'll probably end up food poisoning us if he cooked. After dinner, I finished the rest of the homework I wasn't able to complete before making dinner. I took a shower and blow-dried my hair before going to bed.

Right when I hit that border between consciousness and unconsciousness, I heard music lulling me, pulling me, to the flash I was going to have tonight. Then I felt the all familiar, yet scares me too death, feeling of my body becoming immobile.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark...  
_

* * *

**WOO-HOO!! MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! YAY! LOL… I TEND TO OVEREXAGGERATE THINGS SOMETIMES… ANYWAYS… REVIEW! IT'LL MEAN A LOT TO ME! AND THANK YOU FOR THE HITS I GOT FOR THE FIRST WANNA-BE CHAPTER I POSTED! **

**CAN YOU GUYS ALSO STOP BY MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY POLL? THAT'LL MEAN A LOT TO ME TOO! THANK YOU AND GOOD NIGHT! IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT WHEN I AM FINISHING WRITING THIS CHAPTER… **

**REVIEW!**


	2. Thriller

**Thriller**

**BELLA'S POV**

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

Fuck. Why did I fall asleep tonight? Fuck. And why did Charlie have to be a heavy sleeper? I swear, if I was screaming for my life and someone shot me, he still wouldn't wake up… And what's that melody? Ah, great. It's the freakin' thing that lulled me into this stupid flash! I think I recognize the song… it's one I haven't heard for in a long time… it's a composition… I think it's Claire De Lune by Debussy.

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed_

**(OMG! WATCH "WE ARE THE WORLD: 25 YEARS FOR HAITI" MUSIC VIDEO! YOU BETTER WATCH IT!!! IT'S AWESOME! OR I'LL CALL THE EVIL MUFFIN MAN ON YOU! SUPPORT THE RELIEF FOR HAITI!)**

Okay, um, this is the first flash I've had in two months. So, I'm kind of freaked out since I haven't had one in a while. Shit, don't tell me I've stopped breathing… I hate that part about the flash. When it's over I stand up fast as if I just had a nightmare and I start breathing heavily. Okay, try to move a limb or something. Scream. Try to scream. Maybe you'll be able to scream like you were able to. Wait, when I was able to scream, no one was around me. Dammit!

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

Agh! Why do I hear people worrying and screaming and panicking?

"The Spanish Influenza is taking more lives than we can save!"

"Keep a positive state! Stop worrying about the negative! The pandemonium of the outbreak will end soon. I hope."

Spanish Influenza? Huh, I think I might have to Google that once I get out of this flash…

I started coughing and wheezing. Gah, coughing makes my lungs hurt. I let out a whimper of pain.

Why is there a silhouette leaning towards me? Gah, I feel so weak in this flash. Ah! My neck! Ah! It burns! It feels as if something's burning my insides! Shit! The pain is making me thrash around.

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time_

I feel cold hands lifting me up and carrying me somewhere else. The cold hands feel soothing against the being burned feeling.

"Don't worry, son, the burning will end in three days." Said the voice from the body that was carrying me.

Okay. So I was a dude in this flash. All right, I've been women or men in the flashes.

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

Then, the burning feeling intensified more than I ever thought possible. I felt my back arch upwards. I felt myself grip whatever I was on tightly while I let out a scream of pain.

"Two more days, son, two more days. I promise the burning will end in two days. I promise."

Wait. Dammit! Don't tell me I have to endure a while more of this burning! I feel for the person who dealt with the burning…

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life_

The burning just intensified more and more by the hour. I could faintly hear the ticking of _my_ alarm clock going at regular speed. Just then, the burning intensified more. I let out another scream of pain. I felt my back arch upwards again while I gripped the sides of whatever I was resting on harder this time.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. But the burning will end tomorrow. I'm sorry."

Every time I let out a howl of pain, the same voice apologized for making me feel the burning.

The burning really intensified right now. I was seriously screaming my lungs out. All the fire was leading to my heart. I just noticed that my heartbeat was faster than a normal one.

All of a sudden, the burning was leaving from my fingertips and toes. The fire was being soothed by the cool feeling that started at my fingertips and toes. I am grateful for that. What I'm not grateful for is that the burning was intensifying in my heart. My heart was beating faster as if I'm running a marathon.

"The burning is going to stop soon, son. It's going to end. You won't have to endure it ever again. I promise. It's not going to happen ever again."

Then, all of a sudden, all the fire was at my heart. It was a battle: fire versus ice. I really hope ice would win. Then, my heart started beating in a frenzy. And, then it stopped. All I heard was silence. There was no more burning. The ice had won.

_I hope Edward's going to be alright about this. His mother told me to do whatever I could to save her son. And I did. I just hope he forgives me for turning him into a vampire. _

I couldn't open my eyes. Instead, I started to feel consciousness again and woke up screaming and panting in my bed at home.

I felt as if someone was watching me. My eyes were wary as they kept on looking around the room. Good thing I don't have neighbors or else they would have to face with me screaming whenever I got the flashes.

I screamed again but in frustration. Why can I never decode these flashes? I have no idea in hell what to do with them.

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see_

All of a sudden, I felt silent trails of silent tears fall down my cheeks and onto my comforter. Why the hell was I crying? Instead of getting up and punching the wall like I wanted to, I curled up into the fetal position and kept on crying while I rested my chin on my knees. I hate the flashes! They always make me cry! Why did I have to be given this? Why? I can't take it!

Then, I heard movement around my room but I didn't pay attention to it. I was still too caught up about the flash. All of a sudden, I was picked up from my fetal position, and into the lap of someone. A cold hand rubbed the small of my back in circles while the other one stroked my hair carefully.

I lifted my arms and clung to the shirt of the person while I cried silently and my sobs echoed in the room.

_That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

"It was just a nightmare. Nothing happened to you. You're fine. Nothing's wrong." Said a velvety voice. Probably from said stranger I was cuddling with and clinging on for dear life.

I sobbed more.

"It-it'll never end." I sobbed again. "It-it-it'll keep coming back until the day I die." Sob.

"What do you mean?"

I waited until I calmed down enough so I wouldn't stutter anymore.

"I mean that they will not stop until I die." I looked down at my wrists. I remember when I had started cutting. I remember that I had tried to end my life after a couple of flashes. They were just too much for me to handle. The emotion was too great. Good thing a ghost popped up and told me to stop. It was girl about my age who said that she was cutting to end her life. She let me see her ghostly wrists. I couldn't take it. That alone scared me, not the ghost who was standing right in front of my face. I had stopped cutting that day. All that remains of that past, is the scars.

I felt his gaze fall to my wrists also. He gasped when he saw the scars.

"The will keep coming and haunt me in my sleep. I will never be at rest." I lifted my head and glared at the wall remembering all the flashed I've had since I turned ten. I kept on glaring at the wall while I talked to him. "Almost every time I fall asleep since I was ten, I have woken up screaming. My mother just says it's nightmares, but I knew from the first time, that they weren't nightmares." I smiled evilly but still stared at the wall. "They were something else." And at that, I laughed evilly. I know I sound like a psychopath. But something always overcomes me when I talk about the flashes.

I felt him freeze. Good. I creeped him out.

"What do you mean?"

"It's my secret to tell or not. I will not tell. I need a secret in order to tell one."

I felt him freeze again. Score two.

"What?"

"I mean, I will not spill mine until you spill yours, Edward." I heard him take a sharp breath and freeze again. Score three.

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

* * *

**AND THAT'S CHAPTER TWO! AND LISTEN! SUPPORT THE RELIEF FOR HAITI IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY! AND PLEASE SEE "WE ARE THE WORLD: 25 YEARS FOR HAITI" MUSIC VIDEO! **

**PEACE!**

_**REVIEW!!!!**_

song: Thriller by Michael Jackson


	3. Kryptonite

"**I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon**

_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

**I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end**_I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might_**  
**Kryptonite  
**  
You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
**_You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground_

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand

**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
**_I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
_Kryptonite

**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
**_I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might_  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!!

**If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
**_I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
_Kryptonite  
Yeah!!" –Kryptonite by Three Doors Down

THE **BOLDED** LYRICS REPRESENT BELLA AND THE _ITALLICS_ REPRESENT EDWARD. THE UNDERLINED PART REPRESENTS BOTH OF THEM. I THINK THE SONGS FITS WELL IN THIS CHAPTER… ANYHOO, ENJOY!

* * *

RECAP

"_It's my secret to tell or not. I will not tell. I need a secret in order to tell one."  
_

_I felt him freeze again. Score two. _

"_What?" _

"_I mean, I will not spill mine until you spill yours, Edward." I heard him take a sharp breath and freeze again. Score three._

* * *

"How did you know it was me?" Edward asked surprised.

"It involves my secret. Remember 'I need a secret in order to tell one'" I stated again.

"I don't know I can tell you my secret."

"Then I don't know if _I _can tell you _my_ secret." I mocked him.

He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Just to let you know, I know your secret already. And I've barely been for about a day." I smirked. I just love the way people get all tense and nervous when I know their secret. Fortunately, I don't tell their secrets to anyone else. I keep it to myself.

"How did you find out so quickly? My family didn't let out any hints…" I think he was mainly talking to himself.

"First, I need you to tell me your," I started getting drowsy. Shit! If I have another flash, he's going to find out my secret! "secret…" I ended up getting caught in another flash. Here I go again…

I had opened my eyes in this flash. Everything I saw was crystal clear. i could even see the dust particles in the air.

Oh, crap. Don't tell me I've stopped breathing. Edward would defiantly notice something wrong with me if I've stopped breathing.

I stopped. I was in the middle a forest. All of a sudden, I snapped my head east, and ran after a scent that I think caught the person's attention. I saw a deer getting closer and closer. Then, it started running away from me. Why would the deer run away from me? I won't do anything to it.

I was faster than it though. How could I be faster than the deer?

"Bella? Bella?" I vaguely heard Edward saying my name and shaking me. Dammit! That must mean I've stopped breathing!

I caught up with the deer and I lunged at it. No! why would I lunged at the deer?! I snapped its neck and-and- oh gosh! I think I might throw up after this! I pressed my lips at its neck jugular and started drinking its blood. I didn't notice before but my throat felt soothed. I never noticed the burning feeling. After I drained the deer, I started gaining consciousness again.

I opened my eyes and saw Edward's eyes filled with concern. I clamped my mouth with both hands.

"Bella? Are you alright?" Edward kept on asking. "What happened? Bella?"

"Ugh, I got a funny," I clamped my mouth again with both hands. "Coming out of my tummy!" I pushed him off of me and ran to the restroom. I leaned over the toilet bowl and up-chucked my dinner. Well, that's a pleasant sign. Not.

"Ugh." I moaned. I flushed the toilet. Once the bowl refilled, I rested my clammy cheek against the cool surface of the toilet seat.

"Bella? Are you-" I cut him off by the sound of me throwing up again. "Well, I guess that answers my question. "

I flushed the toilet again and got up. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw I was paler than usual. I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on my face.

"Bella?" I turned around and saw Edward standing by the toilet where I was a couple of seconds ago.

"Hm?" I answered while I brushed my teeth to get the rancid taste out of my mouth.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded since I was busy brushing my teeth.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded again.

I turned the faucet on again and rinsed my mouth.

"I'm fine Edward. Nothing's wrong. And I can't tell you. It's part of my secret. I want to know your secret. I know it already, but I have to hear you say it in order to tell you mine. I know that you are dying to know mine, too." I responded when we got to my room. I sat down on my bed again and went under the covers. I patted the spot next to me signaling for him to sit down next to me. He did.

"I know that, but there's a reason I can't tell you my secret." He ran a hand through his bronze tousled hair.

"Fine. But can you answer me another question?" he nodded. "Why were you in my room?"

"How did you know I was in your room without looking at my face?" I narrowed my eyes at him

"Touché." He chuckled at my playfulness. Wow, that's the first time I've seen him laugh. Wait. I barely came to school today! Duh! That's why it's the first time I've seen him laugh! Stupid Bella! Think things thoroughly!

We started talking about more things. I started dosing off at some point. I felt the bed shift and knew he was getting up.

I forced my eyes open and grabbed his shirt.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Don't leave me." I whimpered.

"I have-"

"Don't leave." I clutched his shirt tighter and whimpered again. "I'm scared. Don't leave me." A lone tear escaped my eye.

I heard him sigh. "Bella. Don't do this to me." I felt him wipe the tear away.

"Please. Edward. I'm scared." More tears escaped my eyes. I clutched his shirt tighter. "Please stay for the night."

I heard him sigh again. "Fine."

I smiled and loosened my grip on his shirt. I felt him lie down next to me I grabbed onto his shirt with my other hand.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Will you still be here when I wake up?"

"If you want me to, I will."

"'Kay."

A couple of minutes passed without anyone saying anything.

"Edward?"

"Bella, you need to go to sleep. We have school in a couple of hours."

"'Kay. I'll ask you tomorrow. Edward?"

"Good-night Bella."

"Night-night Edward." And I drifted off to a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

***

When I woke up in the morning, I found Edward still at my side stroking my hair gently. I stayed still. A couple of minutes later, he stopped.

"Good morning, Bella."

"'Morning, Edward."

"Are you going to tell me about what happened last night?" he asked. I remembered what happened last night and I remembered the deer.

"Uh oh. Move it or lose it!" I yelled, clamping my hand over my mouth, as I let go of Edward and ran for the restroom again like last night. Again, I up chucked whatever I still had in my stomach into the toilet.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice from outside the restroom door. I had slammed it shut when I got the restroom.

"In a minute!" I answered back. I thought of the deer again when I was rinsing my mouth. I leaned over the toilet and threw up again.

"Bella?"

"Fucking shit… making me fucking queasy…" I muttered under my breath while I flushed the toilet.

"Bella?"

"Yes, you can come in." I muttered.

"You alright? I don't think you should go to school today."

"No shit, Sherlock." I muttered. I saw hurt in his face. "Sorry, I let my sarcasm the best of me sometimes… ever since I was ten."

"So you're staying home today?"

"No shi- sorry. Yeah, I'm staying home today." I said. "What about you? Aren't you supposed to be going to school today?"

"Nope. It's going to be sunny. My family and I always go camping when it's sunny."

"Then aren't you going to spend today with your family?"

"I was thinking that probably you could meet them today."

I laughed. "Haha! Good joke!" I saw the seriousness in his face and my laughter died down. "You weren't kidding were you?" He shook his head. "Well, as the red queen would say, 'OFF WITH HER HEAD!'" I imitated the red queen's voice and did a motion with my hands as if I'm cutting my head.

He didn't laugh.

"Cricket, cricket. Is it me, or do I hear no laughter?" he just smiled. "Okay, so it is me. eh, I already knew I was crazy, not much of a surprise." He laughed. SCORE!

"Okay, so when do I meet the family?" he smiled as the doorbell rung. Great…

* * *

**AN: REVIEW! SHOUT OUT TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, FAVORITE, AND ALERTED THIS STORY!**


	4. We Are Family

**DISCLAIMER**:( for the whole story) I keep on forgetting to put this, but I don't own Twilight or any of the characters

"_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing_We Are Family _by_ Sister Sledge

Ev'ryone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
(FLY!) and we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie  
(ALL!) all of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose

(CHORUS x2)

Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of the world's delights  
(HIGH!) high hopes we have for the future  
And our goal's in sight  
(WE!) no we don't get depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong  
This is our family Jewel"

* * *

Recap:

"_Cricket, cricket. Is it me, or do I hear no laughter?" he just smiled. "Okay, so it is me. eh, I already knew I was crazy, not much of a surprise." He laughed. SCORE!_

"_Okay, so when do I meet the family?" he smiled as the doorbell rung. Great…_

* * *

I let out a chuckle. "You invited them already, didn't you?" I said in a fake voice with a fake laugh. His smile turned sheepish. "You know you're in for it, right?" he just nodded. "You should run." My voice turned deathly.

Edward never got up. Does he want me to get my crowbar? I know I have it somewhere in my closet. Yes, I know. I have a crowbar. Hey, when you're me, and you have what I have, you need something to defend yourself with…

"You asked for it…" I warned him while I walked towards my closet. Where's my crowbar? I had bought one when I was exploring town. All you heard from the closet is a racket like on those television shows where the person is looking for something and all you hear is metal clashing, and stuff like that. Ah, I remember watching a cartoon like that. I bet Edward is looking at me weirdly right now wondering what I'm doing.

"Aha! Found it!" I said pulling it out. Awesome!

"Ouch! Mother of-" I always cut myself off because a) I sometimes say a really bad swear word, b) I sometimes have guests like right now, and c) frankly I sometimes don't know what to say after that.

"Bella? You alright?" I heard Edward ask from outside my closet.

"Yeah! I'm okay!" I said rubbing the back of my head. "Stupid clothes rack…" I muttered under my breath.

I walked out of my closet with crowbar behind my back. I know it won't do anything to him. Well, _not_ yet, anyways…

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Run." I pulled the crowbar from behind my back. His eyes opened wide like sausages and his mouth opened up in shock.

"You wouldn't." he said.

"Try me. I've done more worse things than this." I said which was true… I'm not allowed to talk about it, the sheriff made me promise. Ah, good times, good times.

Edward got up while I was reminiscing in the past.

"Come back here!" I yelled starting to run towards him. He started running faster than me and down the stairs. Shit, I'm not allowed to run down the stairs when I have a crowbar with me. My mom made me promise back in Phoenix because I ended up hurting Phil when I tripped on the stairs. Let just say he got hit where no guy _ever_ wants to get hit…

Once I got at the bottom of the steps, I took off running.

"Edward!" I was able to tackle him on the ground. I straddled his stomach and hit him in the side with my crowbar. My crowbar got dented. I hit him again and it broke where it got dented.

"You broke my crowbar!" I yelled. "You owe me another one!"

I looked around and saw that one of those metal tools you use the fire place was in reach. I quickly grabbed the pointy one and was about to hit him when someone picked me up off of him. I didn't notice that his family had come in and was watching me abusing their brother with my used-to-be crowbar.

I arched back so I could see who picked me up and saw it was the guy with the curly hair that looked like he was on steroids.

"Hello." I said innocently.

"Hello." He said back in the same voice.

"Can you put me down so I can finish beating Edward, please?"

"As much as I would like to see Edward be beat by a human, I can't. Don't you think he has handled enough harassment already?"

"Nope."

"Okay, carry on." He set me down.

"Emmett!" oh, so that was the curly-haired dude's name! Cool name, but sounds old fashioned.

"Edward, don't be such a scaredy-cat! What can I do to you?" I said with big, wide eyes and a pouty smile. My puppy dog face.

I took the advantage of him being distracted to tackle him again. I hit him with the fireplace stick thingy once. I was about to hit him again when someone else pulled me off.

"Must you people ruin my fun?" I said in an annoyed tone.

I arched my back again and saw it was the blonde girl.

"Hi."

"Hi." She responded in my same innocent tone.

"Can you please let me go so I can hit him again?" I said in the same tone.

"Nope."

"Fine, ruin my fun."I said mad. I hit Edward again fast before the blonde noticed and dropped the stick thingy on top of his head. I would do something worse but I don't have my crowbar.

"You feel better?" the blonde asked me.

"Very. But I still want my crowbar. He broke it!" I pointed at Edward.

"Hey, you were the one who hit me with it in the first place." I stuck my tongue out at him like a child and crossed my hands across my chest.

"What's your name?" I asked the blonde.

"Rosalie."

"Thanks. Rosalie, can you please let go. I know I'm pretty but, I don't roll that way. Sorry." I heard Emmett laughing in the background.

"Yeah, Rose." I heard Emmett yell.

Rosalie let go of me and slapped Emmett in the back of the head. He actually yelped.

"Hey! How come Edward didn't scream in pain when I hit him with my crowbar?!" I whined.

"I'll make him scream." Said Emmett.

"'Kay, thanks!" Emmett walked towards Edward and smacked him in the back of the head like Rosalie did to him.

"Ow! Emmett!"

"Hey, I didn't do it! It was your little girlfriend over there!"

"Girlfriend?!" me and Edward yelled at the same time.

"Edward, can you give me my stick thingy from the fireplace, please?" I said sweetly.

"My pleasure." He handed me back the thingy and I walked towards Emmett.

"Hi Emmet."

"Hi Bella."

"Ah!!!" I screamed as I tackled him to the floor like I did with Edward. I think he was in shock that I would do that to a stranger. I hit him in the side.

Someone picked me up again but I felt a different grasp.

"Now what?" I asked irritated.

"Please don't harass anyone anymore. Although it is funny to see Emmett scared of a human." Said the blonde dude. **(I made Jasper less affected by bloodlust in this story.)**

"Aw, just one more hit, please?" I begged with my puppy dog pout. No one can resist my puppy dog pout. Not even vampires.

I saw his poker face crumble. "Fine. Just _one_ more hit. Okay?" he said with a smile.

"Yay!" I said then I hit Emmett with the thingy.

"Okay, I'm done. Here you can have this." I said as I pushed the thingy towards him. "Okay, now that that's over, let us introduce ourselves. I start. My name is Isabella Swan. I like to be called Bella. I was formally an owner of a very special, cherished, prized possession of a crowbar _which someone broke_ cough, cough, Edward, cough, cough. Okay, who's next?"

"I'll go. My name is Rosalie Hale, you can call me Rose for short. And Emmett is my boyfriend."

"My turn! My name is Alice Cullen. Jasper over here," ah, so that was blonde dude's name! "is my boyfriend."

"Okay, my name is Emmett Cullen and Rosalie is my beautiful girlfriend."

"My name is Jasper Hale. And the hyper person over here that I love is my girlfriend." He pointed to Alice when he said the last part.

"And I assumed that you already know my name when you were screaming and chasing me with the crowbar."

_=_=_

I had gone to the restroom and was on the way towards the Cullen's when I heard something about hunting.

"…I want to catch a grizzly this weekend when we go hunting." I heard Emmett say.

Uh oh, did he say _hunting_? Oh shit…

"Bella? You alright? You look a little green…" I heard someone ask. I didn't know who because the room was already spinning. I had been reminded about my flash with the deer.

"Uh oh, I got a funny," I clamped my mouth with both hands. "Coming out of my tummy!" I yelled and ran towards the bathroom.

I threw up in the toilet. Gosh, how can I still have food in my system after yesterday and this morning?

I flushed the toilet and rested my cheek against the seat. My stomach churned so I ended up throwing up again for the third time this morning.

"Bella?" I heard a voice say outside the door.

"Yes, Alice?"

"You alright in there?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come in, please?"

"Yes."

"I know about your secret." She said seriously.

"I know you guy's secret too." I said in the same tone. Well, almost the same tone. I still felt queasy.

She surprised me by hugging me. "I'm sorry you had to go through that pain. I don't remember anything about it, but I've heard it is quite painful."

I started tearing up. Pretty soon I was sobbing full out. "I'm scared, Alice. I don't like it. I hate it. I sometimes don't look forward to sleep even though it used to be my escape. I'm scared." I said above a whisper.

"I know. I can see. I'm physic. I can see the future. I saw you having it last night and I felt terrible. I'm sorry you have to live through that."

"I'm scared. I don't want to fall asleep tonight. I'm scared I'm going to have one tonight again. I hate it."

"I know. I wish I can help you somehow but I can't. I'm always here though for comfort."

"Thanks Alice."

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_

* * *

**AN: REVIEW! THANKS AGAIN TO THOSE SAME PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, ALERTED, AND FAVORTIVED THIS STORY! REVIEW!!**


	5. Lean On Me

Recap:

"_I'm scared. I don't want to fall asleep tonight. I'm scared I'm going to have one tonight again. I hate it."_

"_I know. I wish I can help you somehow but I can't. I'm always here though for comfort." _

"_Thanks Alice."_

Sometimes in our lives we all have pain

* * *

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain_

Well, it was the next day at school. I'm just hoping Alice can keep my flashes a secret. I don't really want the word to get out. I-I-I just don't want to go through another flash like that. I don't. I don't like the pain.

I went to my classes like nothing had happened. Although some eyes were wary of me. Since the Cullen's and I were absent yesterday, well, some people jump to the conclusion that we're best buddies; which technically we almost were.

I talked to Edward some in Biology. We had to watch a movie on God knows what, which we weren't allowed to talk. If we barely made a whisper, everyone in the class could hear.

When school was over, I went home in my rusty pick-up truck and started to heat up left-overs from last night's dinner. I went upstairs to my room to turn on my computer to check my mail while my food heated up. Damn, my computer is _ancient_. It's going to take a while for it to get all set up. Just then, I heard the microwave beep indicating that my lasagna was done heating up. I took one last look at the screen. It was about half-way through turning on. I sprinted downstairs (well, I walked down the stairs but ran once my feet was off the stairs.), retrieved my lasagna, and walked back upstairs. I took a bite out of the lasagna with my fork and shoved it into my mouth when I got to the doorway of my room. I looked up towards my bed and my eyes went wide. My plate made a _thud_ sound and my fork made a _clink_ sound as they hit the floor, five feet down.

"Hello." I just kept on staring at the spirit on my bed. This is the first one I've seen in three years, of course I'm shocked! I regained my posture once that word was out of her mouth and bent down to pick up my plate and fork.

"Hold on a sec, I have to get a napkin to clean up my spill." I dashed downstairs then back up with a couple napkins clutched in my hands. I bent back down and wiped the mess the lasagna made when it fell off the plate when it landed on the floor.

"Okay," I stated as I walked towards the trashcan and threw away the napkins. "What do you need?"

"I want you out of my house." What? She's a fucking ghost and she wants to kick me out of my house? No way in hell I'm going to let her do that. Just because I can see her that means that I have to do whatever she says.

"_What?_" I said, giving the word more anger than I meant to.

"You heard me. Get. Out. Of. _My. House._"

"Screw you, bitch."

All of a sudden, I was pushed, four feet in the air, by the spirit, by my neck. Fuck, I forgot ghost could do whatever they wanted to me, just not other objects.

"I want you out of my house. You got that little girl?"

I shook my head. The pressure in my neck got stronger. Shit, how strong is this ghost?

Edward. Genius! I'll whisper Edward's name! He said he was coming over right after school! It's been ten minutes, he should be here soon.

"Edward." I whispered so low that the bitch couldn't hear. Oh great, I didn't think this through! He doesn't know about my secret! Shit!

"I will have to kill you if you don't move out. I have no problem with your father since he cannot see me and bother me. You on the other hand can, and will be a danger to live with. So I'm going to repeat myself one more time. Get out of my house!"

"Nev…er…bit...ch" I gasped out as best as I could since my oxygen supply was getting low.

"Edward!" I tried my best to scream out so he could hurry up. I bet he would. I could even tell that from the tone of my voice that something was wrong, which is so true.

"Your little boyfriend won't be able to help you, sweetie." What?! That bitch has been spying on me since I've been here?!

"_Bella?!"_ oh shit, Edward's here. I know he must be shocked. I mean, of course to anyone's eyes, vampire or not, I looked weird. I was suspending four feet of the ground by nothing grasping at my throat.

The ghost turned her head and saw Edward. She immediately disappeared, making me fall four feet to the floor, gasping for air.

I scrambled up quickly and ran towards Edward. I jumped on him and hugged him to death. He cradled me while I started sobbing uncontrollably.

_We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise we know that there's  
Always tomorrow_

"Bella?" his voice sounded off. Crap… I'm in trouble.

I snuggled my faced more into his chest while I kept on crying. He kept rubbing a soothing hand in circles on the small of my back.

"Bella?" he said in the same tone again.

"Hm?" I said as best as I could in a regular tone.

"_What was that?_" he said.

"I-I-I don't want to talk about it." I said stuttering in a scared tone.

"Bella, that wasn't nothing. What happened?" he said worried.

"I'm scared, Edward, so very scared…" I whispered in a scared voice. Tears kept on falling out of my eyes uncontrollably.

_Lean on me when you're not strong and  
I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on_

"Don't leave me tonight, Edward, don't leave me." I kept on sobbing.

"I-I-I" this is the first I've heard him stutter.

"Please, Edward? Please? Don't let that happen tonight! I'll be dead by the morning!" I whispered-yelled to him with tears clouding my vision.

I almost died four years ago. A ghost didn't like me since I looked like someone he hated in a past life. He said that the person was cruel to him and killed him, so he wanted to kill me to make it even. It was half an hour until my mom woke up. It came into my house and started choking me. When he saw it wouldn't be fast, he got a knife from the kitchen and stabbed the point where my arm connects to my shoulder. I remember going downstairs making it look like I was going to prepare something for breakfast and that I slipped and the knife stabbed me. My first scream ended up waking up my mom, but she ended up falling back asleep. That's what scared the ghost away. My second scream woke up my mom (a fake one to make the "accident" look real). I still have a scar there. It's pretty big since the knife sliced me four inches across my shoulder.

I took off my sweater and then my shirt. NO! Don't think wrong! I had a tank-top underneath my shirt! You could see the scar very clearly. My scars from cutting aren't that noticeable.

"You see this scar right here?" I said pointing to it.

"Yes. How is this related to you being suspended five feet off the floor?"

"Well, don't think I'm crazy or anything."

"Okay, I won't. Continue."

"It was caused by a knife. A ghost was holding a knife trying to kill me." His face didn't look serious. He looked at me like if I was a mental patient.

"Told you it was going to make me look like I'm crazy!" I said, fresh tears coming out of my eyes.

He just stayed frozen in the same spot.

"Do you want me to tell you the rest of the story or do you want to tell my dad that I belong in the loony bin?" I said, with my voice cracking.

"Continue. I promise I won't say anything else." He said in a sincere voice.

"Okay, but you cannot interrupt me while I'm telling my story." He nodded. "Well, like I said, a ghost was holding a knife trying to kill me. It all started when I went to the park.

"I saw this ghost. I didn't know how, but I felt as if I had already seen him before somewhere in my life. Well, it so happens I have. He hates me. I looked liked someone he knew while he was alive. He said that the person I was in my past life, ended up killing him. He never told me how or why. He just said that he wanted revenge for his murder.

"So, one day, he followed me home after-school. Of course he acted all nicey-nice to me at first so he could get closer to me. He didn't seem like a threat so I let him come home with me after school to keep me company since my mom worked until six in the afternoon.

"Well, he decided that on the evening, or should I say early morning, before my mom wakes up at 5:30 in the morning to go to work at 6, he woke me up. I told him to leave me alone but he wouldn't listen. Instead, he got angry and started choking me. He told me all the info about him hating me and all that while he was choking me.

"So, when he let go, I thought that it was over," I looked over to Edward. I think he knew what was coming up next. "He was gone for a minute so I tried to catch my breath. I thought that he wasn't going to come back. But, he ended up coming back with a knife. And not just any ordinary knife, no sir, he came back with a chef's knife. You know, those big-ass knives that professional chefs use that are like five inches long? Yeah, those.

"So he started telling me more on the story but I couldn't pay attention since I was too busy trying to think of a way for him not to stab me. Well, sometime while I was thinking of a plan, he lunged towards me with the knife in hand.

"He ended up stabbing me on the connection where my shoulder and arm meet. I ended up screaming in pain. My mom woke up, but she thought nothing of it and fell back asleep. The ghost ended up getting scared that my mom woke up.

"I went to the kitchen and took out some food to make it look like the knife slipped and ended up stabbing me. I screamed again, without meaning it because the pain was becoming unbearable, and my mom woke up noticing something was wrong. Ever since then, that was my last experience with a ghost."

I looked at Edward and he looked mad. No wait, not mad, but _pissed_.

"Why would someone do that to you?" he said, his voice filled with concern.

"I-I-I-I don't know. He just didn't like the person I was that he knew and he wanted to kill me." I didn't notice my tears had stopped, but repeating that the tears started gushing out of my eyes again.

_For it won't be long till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

"Edward?" I said looking up at him with my blood-shot eyes.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Please don't leave me tonight. Leave when my dad comes home but come back when I finish dinner. I don't want the front page of the newspaper to read "**CHIEF OF POLICE DAUGHTER FOUND DEAD IN ROOM; CAUSE OF DEATH: UNKNOWN**"

"That'll never happen, Bella. That ghost won't come back. I promise."

"Don't make promises you know won't come true."

"Bella, it-" I cut him off.

"No! You don't understand! Think back to the night I woke up screaming! What part of 'It'll never end; It'll keep coming back until the day I die' don't you get?!" I ended up jumping away from him and pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Bella-" I cut him off with my yelling again.

"Edward! Just shut up and listen to me! I know that you and your family are vampires! I've known since that night! I woke up screaming because I felt the pain that _you_ felt while being changed into a vampire! The time I fell asleep on you was because I saw you hunting for the first time! Why do you think I woke up and ran to the restroom? Food poisoning? Fuck no, I felt sick for killing a deer and seeing myself suck it dry! When I heard Emmett talking about hunting that brought on the thought of the fucking deer! That's why I was sick yesterday!" I screamed out all of that to him. I don't feel guilty for yelling at him. I don't. He has to know the truth; even if it kills me. Literally.

"I don't want you to leave because that fucking asshole of a ghost will come back and fucking try to kill me like-"

"Bella!" That's a first I've heard him yell at me, at anyone, period.

"What?!"

"Just be quiet!"

_Please swallow your pride if I have things  
You need to borrow_

"Fine." Then my tears started coming out again.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry. Just stop crying." He said sincere wiping away the falling tears from my cheeks.

"J-J-J-Just don't leave me Edward, don't. I promise you that I'll be dead if you don't stay with me." I said quietly.

"I promise. Now, can you answer a question for me?" I nodded. "How did you know we were vampires?"

I took a quick, shaky breath.

"I-I-I have these types of flashes. You know, like Alice is physic and can see flashes of the future?" he nodded. "Well, I have flashes of people that are dead. Since, well I don't know how, my mind felt someone was dead and near me, most of the times a ghost, it gave me a flash of how that person died. I know that you died of the Spanish Influenza back in the late 1910's. It gave me a flash of how you were changed, I'm sorry for the excruciating pain you went through, and how you can read minds. The second flash, when I fell asleep on you, it gave me a flash of you hunting. Since I'm not used to that, it made my stomach feel sick and made me up-chuck my food from my dinner. I am almost certain that I might have flashes of the rest of your family."

"How?"

"I don't know. I can also see ghosts. Did you just see me floating in the middle of the air, struggling to claw at an invisible thing at my neck when you came in?"

"Yes."

"A ghost did that." I started talking again before he could interrupt me. "The ghost was mad that I was 'living in her house.' She said she had no problem with my dad living here since he couldn't disturb her. But since I could feel and see her, she thought that I will be a threat to her." I snorted at my own comment. "Yeah, right, more like the other way around. She could kill me but I can't kill her."

"So, she was mad that you were living in her used to be house?"

"Wait! I left out something…" I said getting quiet at the end.

"What?"

"I kinda said 'Screw you, bitch' to her." I said all innocent.

"Kinda?" he said as if he didn't believe me.

"Fine, I said 'Screw you, bitch' to her. Happy?"

"Very. Now, why would you tell her that?"

"She wanted to kick me out of my house!"

_For no one can fill those of your needs  
that you won't let show_

_=_=_

Edward ended up staying until my dad came home. He told me all the cool shit that vampires could do. I was excited. When I asked him if he ever considered on turning me into a vampire he said 'Absolutely not!' as if he was repulsed.

I actually ate some lasagna with my dad since I wasn't able to eat after the incident with the gho-sorry, I mean _bitch_ from early.

"So, how was school?" Dad asked. **(I wanted to put some dialogue between Charlie and Bella since I don't have him talking to her in the story a lot. Don't worry! I think that probably in the next chapter I might put some more dialogue with the Cullens and Bella.)**

"School was cool. Hehe… I made a rhyme, Daddy!" I said laughing at my stupidity. Dad just looked awed that I called him 'Daddy'. I haven't called him that since I was 10.

"Did you just call me 'daddy'?"

"Why, don't you like it when I call you daddy, daddy?"

"No, no! it's okay. I just haven't heard you say in a long time. I was just surprised, that's all."

"Okay, daddy."

"So, 'school was cool' huh?"

"Yeah. Do you know the Cullens?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" he sounded more curious now.

"Oh, it's nothing bad! I sat with them at lunch today. I sat with Jessica and Angela and their friends on Monday. I'm just trying to make my way around the school and get to know other people." I explained quickly, not wanting to get my dad mad.

"Oh, that's good. I'm happy that you're getting to know people around the school." He said in a proud tone. "So, have you made friends with them?"

"Yup!" I exclaimed happy. "They're really nice. I like them. Also Jessica and Angela and them people."

"That's nice. I hope you have a good high-school experience here, Bells."

"Me too." I muttered under my breath for another reason. _Yeah, I hope I don't die here because of a freaking ghost._

_=_=_

"Edward?" I whispered when I got to my room after dinner.

"Yes?" I heard from my bed.

"Hi." He chuckled.

"Hi." He responded like I did.

He ended up spending the night with me. It was better than others. At least the bitch didn't make an appearance tonight.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Will you always be here to protect me or help me with this fucking curse that I have?"I whispered half-asleep.

_Just call on me brother when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long till 'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

"If you want me, I will be there for you. No matter when you need me, I'll be there. Just call me and I'll be there."

"Okay. Goodnight, Edward."

"Sweet dream, Bella." Was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep.

_Just call on me brother when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on_

If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road, I'll share your load  
if you just call me

Song: _Lean On Me_ by _Bill Withers_

* * *

**OKAY! THIS IS OFFICIALLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN! 7 PAGES LONG! AND MORE THAN 3,000 WORDS! **

**OKAY, I NEED REVIEWS! I'VE JUST GOTTEN ONE.**

**REVIEWS ARE THE ENERGY THAT FUEL ME TO WRITE LONGER CHAPTERS! WELL, ACTUALLY WRITE CHAPTERS.**

REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Emergency

**The song is held in Bella's and Edward's point of views. I hope you can get which part represents who. **

* * *

Recap:

"_Will you always be here to protect me or help me with this fucking curse that I have?"I whispered half-asleep._

"_If you want me, I will be there for you. No matter when you need me, I'll be there. Just call me and I'll be there."_

"_Okay. Goodnight, Edward."_

"_Sweet dreams, Bella." Was the last thing I heard before I drifted off to sleep._

-------------------

Things were pretty normal for about a month. Edward was more protective of me since my breakdown and when he saw me levitating four feet off the ground. I knew things were not what they seem. Edward was acting more different since last month. He's acting as if he's going to lose me soon and he doesn't want to let go.

I get his pain. I knew this person that I became really close with. A year later, I walked into their house, finding them dead on their kitchen floor. Turns out, the cause of death was suicide. My friend was depressed, severely at it, that she had killed herself. I was pissed at her for over a month. I never shed a tear for her during that time even though I desperately wanted to. I always had a perfect poker face; no one knew what I was truly feeling about my friend. Of course I was pissed, but I missed her.

One day, I was looking through my shoebox. My shoebox held precious memories that I never wanted to forget. In that shoebox, I found a picture of my friend and I goofing off. That's when the first tear I shed for her rolled down my cheek and onto the photo. Next thing I knew, I was huddled in the fetal position on the floor, crying my eyes out. My mom came into my room to see what was the matter.

"_What's wrong, sweetie?" I remember her asking. _

"_I-I-I-I m-m-miss h-her, m-m-mommy." I said stuttering, the result of me sobbing and crying. _

"_I know you do, but sweetie, you have to learn to let go." She said soothingly. "You can cry all you want. No one's going to judge you. We all know how attached you were to her, honey. Cry your eyes out if you want. It's going to fine."_

"_Okay, m-m-m-mommy." I said. I cried for the rest of the night and part of the next day. _

I didn't cry for five years. Until I moved here, I cried that hard over nothing? _Nothing?_ Just a fucking ghost? I cry over that. Crap. I cannot stay here any longer. I have to leave. Quick! Think of something else! Alice might know about my decision and I don't want anyone knowing about it! Especially Edward! I remembered when they're going hunting and it's this weekend. The weekend starts tomorrow since today's Friday. Perfect time to do it.

_Hm, I want to go to Seattle this weekend to buy some books to read. Not much selection in this tiny town. _

Probably that could get them off my back until the end of the day. I just remembered. Dad is going fishing so I'm going to be alone this weekend. Score!

_I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

It was lunchtime when I thought of this plan. It still is.

"Bella?" I heard a velvet voice making me get out of my daydream.

"Yes?" I answered. Please, please, _please_ don't let him find out about my plan! Wait, can't he read my mind? Fuck! He must have found out about my plan! **(I think I might put that Edward can read Bella's mind…I don't know… you will probably find out within the next couple of lines…)**

His eyes pierced the back of my head before I turned to look at him. His eyes held love, devotion, hope, and _hurt_. I think I know what the hurt is for. He thinks I'm going to leave.

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on_

_I'm not going to leave, Edward._ I said in my mind.

"Are you sure?" he whispered in my ear, as his nose skimmed my jaw.

_Are you trying to make me lose my train of thought, Edward? _

"Maybe." He whispered again, this time his nose skimmed my collarbone. It dawned on me then that we were in the middle of a crowded cafeteria.

_You do know that we are in the middle of a crowded cafeteria, right?_

"Yes." He kissed me along my neck. That's it. He's not going to make me fess up anything.

"What makes you think I'm trying to make you fess up?"

_I don't know. Probably the way you're kissing me and trying to distract me and doing other thing? Oh, fuck._ He nibbled the flesh right under my ear, almost making me moan out loud in front of his family.

_Damn you, Edward. _He chuckled under his breath. _Fine, what do you want?_

"What makes you think that I want something, Bella?" he said innocently.

"Cut the crap, Edward. I know what you're trying to do. What do you want?" I said annoyed that he wants to trick me out of something. I don't break that easily.

"Nothing." I laughed innocently. Everyone along the table stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. They want a show, I'll give them one.

"Bella, what are-" he stood still as a statue as I trailed my hands from up his stomach. I did patterns along his stomach lightly.

"What is it, Edward?" I asked innocently. I traced the contours of his stomach, tracing the patterns of his muscles, making him start to pick up his breath.

"I-I-I-I…Bella…" he almost moaned out.

"That's my name, silly Edward." I said innocently shaking my head lovingly. I trailed my hands up to his chest. I drew lazy circles, ranging from all sizes.

"B-B-B-Bella, st-t-t-stop." He managed to stutter out.

"What? I'm not doing anything." I trailed my hands up to his collarbone lightly. I knew he was losing it. I could hear his breath picking up.

"S-S-S-Sorry." He said.

_What Edward? I didn't hear you? Speak up._

"Sorry I was trying to trick you into saying or doing something you didn't want." He said in a rush. I moved my hands lower and started tracing the planes of his abs again.

_What? You said it too fast. _

"Sorry I was trying to trick you into saying or doing something you didn't want." He said again slower.

"Hm, okay." I heard Emmett's booming laugh, Alice's tinkling giggles, Rosalie's chiming laugh, and Jasper's southern drawl.

"Bella? Can you stop doing what you're doing to Edward? The lust coming off from him is too much." He said trying, but not succeeding, not to laugh.

_Even Stevens?_

Edward got out of his haze and nodded. Then he started laughing.

_So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

"And that's how you do it ladies and gentlemen." I said, getting up from my seat, taking a bow, and walking out the cafeteria doors to the parking lot. Then I started laughing like an idiot, clutching my stomach.

"Excuse me." I heard a man's voice. I stopped laughing and looked up.

"Yes?" the man was dressed in early 1900's clothing. Oh, fuck. He was a ghost.

"Thank you." He said. All of a sudden, a woman in the same style of clothing, popped up next to the man. Something struck me familiar from the woman. Then I noticed it. The hair.

"You're welcome."

"Nice to see Edward happy after all these years." The woman said, smiling a genuine smile at me.

"You're Edward's birth parents, aren't you?" they have to be. I mean, the woman has the same colored hair as him, for fuck's sake!

They both nodded.

"I knew it. I'll try my best to make him stay happy. I promise. Even if he's in a bummed out mood, trust me, I've got ways." I said winking. They started laughing.

"The little stunt you did about a month ago, was the happiest we've ever seen him, even though you had to whack him with a crowbar. I hope you don't do that again, dear." Edward's mother said.

"Don't worry. I only use that as protection. If your son ever gets out of line with me, well, he's going to get it. Even thought the crowbar won't hurt him." I said smiling.

"Thank you again, miss, but we must get going. Right Elizabeth?" the man said.

"Correct, Edward." Elizabeth said. Edward was named after his father? Aw, how sweet! It's exactly what they did in old times!

"Bye, Elizabeth. Bye, Edward. Hope you guys stay happy. I wish you a happy, erm, eternity I guess is the best word for this situation." I said. I shook Edward Sr. hand. I felt warmth radiating from the space where his hand was supposed to be. The thing that took me by surprise was that Elizabeth hugged me. The thing that really surprised me was that she hugged me so hard, I lost my breath. She even levitated me off the floor a couple of inches.

"Elizabeth, let go. You're going to kill the girl of suffocation, now."Edward Sr. said.

Elizabeth hugged me for a while more. Then I heard someone screaming my name.

"Bella!" It was Edward. My Edward. Elizabeth got surprised by this and let me go. I fell to the floor softly, but lost my balance and fell on my ass.

"Excuse me Bella, I'm sorry." Elizabeth apologized.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean it." I said to Elizabeth.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Give me a moment." I said to him.

"We must be leaving. Take care of my boy, Bella." Elizabeth smiled.

"Will do."

"Farewell, Bella." Edward Sr. said to me.

"Farewell." I said. I've never said that word before in my life. I waved to them, tears pooling at my eyes. I kept on waving even after they were long gone. That's when I let my tears fall.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice. I didn't really want to talk right now.

"Jasper?" I heard Edward ask Jasper something I can't remember.

"I don't know why. She just is." I heard Jasper answer Edward's question. I didn't realize that the rest of the Cullen's were here there.

That's when I heard the bell for biology ring.

_I don't want to go to the rest of my classes, Edward._

"Are you sure?" I nodded, more tears falling.

"Edward?"I croaked out after a while. He had tried to move me, everyone tried to move me, but I started a tantrum when they did. They gave up after a while. He looked at me.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked sincere, moving carefully towards me. I didn't let them get close to me either. I got up and ran towards him.

"Oh, Edward!" a new round of tears came pouring out of my eyes.

"What is it Bella?" he asked running a soothing hand on the small of my back. I couldn't talk out lout, so I just stated it in my mind.

_I met your parents, Edward, your _birth_ parents._

I felt him stop his hand and felt him freeze.

"What?" he whispered so low I was surprised I was able to catch it.

_I met your birth parents. Elizabeth and Edward Masen. I met them, Edward. I met them. I met them. Edward, I met them._

"Y-Y-You met them?" he asked, his voice tainted in disbelief.

"You look so much like her." I whispered. My tears had finished falling. Edward stayed frozen. He looked like he wanted to cry. We stayed still for many minutes. I got up and wiped myself clean.

"Can you guys take him to his car? I'm not that strong to carry him like he is strong enough to carry me."

"Sure." I forgot who carried him, but I remember Rosalie giving me the keys to his car. I was going to drive it.

That's when I started hearing the voices in my head. Fuck. **(I was going to end it there, but I really didn't get to put the whole song in it. Plus, it seemed too mean for me not to give you guys some action or if Bella would really run away. Will she? Keep reading!)**

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on._

_=_=_

When we got to my house, I only had one problem left. Well, _two_ left, but one major one: how to get Edward out of his car.

"Edward?" I asked. He didn't move. He hasn't moved since I told him I saw his parents in the school parking lot after lunch. It's almost time for gym to be a little bit more than halfway over.

"Edward? Please, make a move or something! You're scaring me!" I said. "So, help me, I will go and do something reckless that will make me get killed, if you don't get out of the car, and into the house!" I all but almost shouted.

"Edward?" I said again. Oh, hell no. No one ignores me like he is doing. I got his arm and tried my best to pull him out of the car. It worked. He landed on the street with a _thud_. Only problem left, get him inside the house. Eh, I'll just pull him to the driveway.

It took me five minutes to strategize how to get him to the driveway and over the curb. It took me ten minutes to actually move him from the street to the driveway. Hardest I have ever worked out in my life.

"Edward?" I asked again. He still made no budge.

"That's it!" I yelled. I marched inside the house and headed upstairs. I packed my things while keeping my mind on how to try to get Edward out of his trance so Alice or Edward won't find out anything. I finished packing my things in half-an-hour and I hid my duffle-bag, suitcase, oversized bag, and my school bag under my bed.

Once I put all my bags under the bed and in the closet, (I put my suitcase and oversized bag in the closet, my duffle-bag under my bed, and my school bag next to my desk.) I headed to the kitchen. I got something off the counter and walked towards the driveway. Edward was still frozen in the same spot.

I took the knife from behind my back and held it to my wrists. Oh, god, I don't want to do this, but if it's the only way for him to become un-frozen, I will. I did the inexplicable: I ran the knife over my left wrist until it started bleeding.

Edward still didn't move. I'm sure the smell of blood must of gotten to him by now, but he still wasn't moving.

"Oh, hell." I just stated. I held the knife to my throat.

"Edward, love you." I chocked out. I was willing to sacrifice myself for him. Right then, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It said _Alice_. She must of found out. I ignored the call and threw my phone on the lawn, a couple yards away from me.

I held the knife up to my throat once again. The phone didn't stop ringing. Who cares. I _will _give my life to him just to make him un-frozen. I will.

The knife was just a centimeter away from my throat. I moved it right to where it rested against my throat. I closed my eyes when I pressed the knife against my throat.

"Goodbye, Edward." I whispered as a couple of tears escaped my eyes. I felt the blood from my wrist drip down my forearm. I ignored the blood and pressed the knife harder against my throat. Right when I was about to break skin, I heard something.

"Don't you dare!" I heard a snarl come from in front of me. I felt an icy hand pull the knife away from hand, ruthlessly. I felt a sting in my throat. I had managed to make a small cut on my throat before the person took the knife away. I didn't scream like I wanted to, no matter how much I wanted to. I kept my scream in and ignored the pain flashing from my palm, when the person pulled the knife out of my hand, the sting in my wrist when I cut it, and the sting in my throat. I kept my eyes closed through all of this.

"Open, your eyes." I kept them closed. I think I'm going into shock. I didn't move. I took slow, small breaths.

"Bella? Please look at me. Bella. Look at me. Please, I'm sorry. Look at me." his voice sounded pained and as if was trying to resist something: my blood.

The loss of blood was getting to my system as I started to become weaker. I felt as though my limbs wanted to give out, but I managed to stay standing. I felt my eyes become drowsy behind my eyelids, also from the loss of blood.

I heard "Bella!" from seven different voices as I blacked out and fell towards the cement from the driveway.

_This is an emergency  
So are you listening?_

_=_=_

Grrr… I hate flashes. I really do. My body had become immobile. I opened my eyes in my flash.

"Where's my baby?" the person I was said. I was a woman then. Aw, she had a baby. Crap. I think I know where this is going.

"I'm sorry miss, but your baby boy is gone. We couldn't save him." I saw and heard a doctor say in my flash. Oh, fuck. I touched my stomach where the baby was supposed to be inside, growing the womb. I felt empty. I felt…I felt… I felt…lost. I felt lost as if I lost something very important to me.

"You mean to tell me, my baby, my baby boy I had just given birth to a couple days ago, _died_?" my voice was cracking.

"I'm very sorry, miss. I'm sorry for your loss." The doctor left the room. The flash got ahead and it was the day that the lady I was, got checked out of the hospital. The first thing the woman did was go to a cliff.

Oh, fuck! I know where this is going! I know it! She's going to jump off a cliff because she's depressed that her baby boy died! Oh fuck! Don't lady! Don't jump! Ah, crap. Who am I kidding? She jumped otherwise I wouldn't be having this flash.

"I'll be with you soon, baby. Momma's going to be with you soon." I whispered. I felt something falling out of my eyes and realized I was crying. I touched my womb one more time before I took a step off the cliff.

I was screaming as I came in contact with the ocean. They say if you jump off the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, it's like if you're falling towards a brick wall when you hit the ocean. That's how I feel. I feel as if I hit a brick wall where the ocean waves were supposed to be.

My flash skipped sometime until I was in the morgue of a hospital where I lived. Then, I felt pain in my neck as if someone bit me. Fuck, don't tell me I was turning into a vampire. I-I-I-I don't want to go through that pain, again. Ah, fuck, too late.

I felt fire again.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry. The pain will be gone in three days, I promise." I was transfixed on the dude's voice while the fire consumed me.

I screamed a total of twenty times until I felt the war between fire and ice like last time when I had the flash about Edward. Great, that means that the flash is almost over. Although, I do hate this part the most. It's when the fire goes straight to my heart. I'm sure that all the times I screamed in this flash, I screamed out loud in real life.

"It's almost over. I promise you. It's almost over. A couple more minutes and it's over." I heard the same voice from before. It was also the same voice from the flash with Edward's transformation.

My heart started to beat faster as the ice got closer to it. Then, my heart stopped. When my heart stopped, I touched my womb and asked one thing.

"Where's my baby?" my voice sounded different before I got transformed. I then opened my eyes to reality.

"Oh." I muttered as I stood up, gasping from the bed.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I felt Edward touch my upper arm.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled hysterically as I moved away from his touch. That's when the tears started pouring out of my eyes.

"Bella?" Edward's voice sounded hurt. He made a move to get closer to me.

"Stay away from me!" I yelled again as I got farther away from him. I went far back until my back hit the headboard of the bed. I touched my womb as if I was pregnant which I wasn't. I can't believe what I just experienced.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was strained. I could barely make out his figure since my tears were blurring my sight of vision.

"Bella?" It was a different voice. I think it was Jasper or Emmett.

"Bella, just talk to-"they had moved closer to me and where Edward is.

"Stay away from me!" I repeated as a new batch of tears escaped my eyes.

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

I had calmed down after a couple of minutes after they didn't try to talk to me or move closer to me.

"Bella?" it was the voice from my flashes. I flinched when he touched my upper arm like Edward, except like in a doctor way.

"_What_?" I sneered, while still touching my womb as if I was protecting a baby when you're pregnant, which I'm not.

The doctor was taken back from my tone of voice.

"I need to check your bandage on your wrist." I gave him my wrist before he finished talking and protected my womb with the other. A moment later, the doctor gave me my arm back. I put my right hand under my left.

I looked up and saw a woman with caramel-colored hair standing by a man with blonde hair who I'm guessing, was the doctor. The woman took a step closer to me. I didn't' make any intention to screaming at her. She had gotten as close as Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were and I still didn't do anything to her. I just stared blankly at the wall in front of me. She got as close to me that she was sitting next to me on the bed. I still made no move. I just protected my womb even though nothing was in there.

"Bella, is it?" her voice reminded me as the one from the flash. I nodded nicely.

"My name's Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you, although I would have liked to meet you under different circumstances."

"Likewise." I answered in a kind tone. She smiled a genuine smile at me. At least she knew that I wasn't going to do anything to her, like I would. She seems too nice. She has a nice aura coming off of her.

"Would all of you be so kind as to leave us alone for a while? And please, don't try to eavesdrop on our conversation if we have one. Thank you." the tone of her voice even almost made me get out. It was so caring and loving.

_It's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
(Can we talk about it?)_

"Bella?"Esme asked me once she was sure no one was listening.

"Oh, Esme!" I cried out as I hugged her while I started crying.

"Shh, it's alright, it's alright." She said soothingly while patting my back.

"Oh, Esme, I'm sorry you lost your baby boy!" I kept sobbing. "Edward didn't tell me. Don't blame him, he's too much of a gentleman to say anyone's secrets." I added shortly after.

"I know sweetie. Alice told everyone while you were asleep. Edward's sorry that he couldn't get Alice to not tell anyone."

Alice. Motherfucking pixie told someone?! Oh, hell, no. I am beyond pissed right now! I'm not going to show it to Esme, though. She seems too nice like I've said before. I heard some laughter downstairs.

"I'm guessing your mad at her, huh?" I nodded. "Don't blame Alice. Edward tried to convince her to not tell anyone but Alice is hard to reign in once she sets her head on something. Edward tried everything, but she didn't listen." Esme said while patting my back sympathetically.

We just sat there in silence for a couple more minutes until we heard a knock at the door.

"Bella? It's me, Edward." I heard a voice from outside the door call out.

"Talk to him Bella. I bet he's worried about you as much as everyone else is." Esme said, a small smile on her face while she got up.

Esme whispered something in Edward's ear as she walked out.

"You alright?" he asked, worry tainting his voice.

"It seems that I've been getting asked that question a lot today." I said, with a small chuckle.

"Well, we have every reason to be worried about you." he said with the corners of his mouth turning upwards.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a long time. I was on his lap with my head resting against his chest. He petted my hair occasionally and ran a hand up and down my spine soothingly.

_Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)_

All of a sudden, he got a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" I questioned him.

"It appears that Rosalie wants to talk to you." he said. he got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"She's all yours." Edward said as he walked out the door.

"Hi, Rosalie." I smiled at her. She smiled back at me.

"You feeling better?" she asked.

I nodded. "Sorry about how I acted earlier though. I really shouldn't have." I said, hanging my head in shame after I remembered how I acted.

"It's okay. I would have acted the same if I was you. So, tell me about these 'flashes' you get."

"Um, okay. I got a flash about how Esme died today. I felt freaked out after I woke up, that's why I didn't let anyone get close to me. It felt so real. It felt as if I had actually carried a baby in my body." I paused and placed my hand over my womb. "I felt lost when I heard my baby had died. I got an empty feeling in my womb once I heard the news." Tears started leaking out of my eyes. "Then, I got the pain of being transformed."

"So that's why you were screaming." Rosalie muttered, figuring out the puzzle.

"Yup. Second time I've felt it since I've been here. The first time was I had a flash about Edward. I also had another one a couple minutes later about his first hunt. That's why I threw up and didn't go to school the next day."

"I really appreciated it that you would have given your life for my brother just because he went into shock. And I also appreciated it that you had the guts to make yourself bleed in front of a vampire.:

"I would do it again."

"Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

"And Alice!" I heard from downstairs. I started laughing softly.

"And Alice." Rosalie added, chuckling.

_So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again  
I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency_

_=_=_

I kept on feeling pain. Pain was all I felt for a couple of days. Every night after Edward would leave, I would breakdown. I don't know why, I just would. I don't like people knowing about my emotional side. I haven't shown this side since I was ten. Basically, I haven't shown this side since I got the flashes and started seeing ghosts clear as day.

I kept my mind off running away. I had made my choice: I was running away. This place is messing with my emotions. I used to have a perfect poker face back in Phoenix before the accident happened and now, I feel as though anyone can get a read on what I'm feeling.

Once school was over, (Edward post-poned his hunting trip because of what happened), Edward and his family went hunting.

"I'll miss you." I whispered as our forehead rested against each other.

"As will I." he whispered back. He kissed me on the forehead and muttered two last words: _be safe_.

"I'll try." I whispered back. "Have a nice trip!" I exclaimed once they all got in their car and headed out of my driveway.

I waited until I was sure that they were two hours away until I started writing the note for dad. It's going to break his heart, but I hope he understands.

_Dear Daddy,_

_I can't believe I'm writing this, but, I can't stand it here in Forks. Not in a bad way, no. It's just that it holds too many memories for me. I keep on thinking about mom constantly and it just brings the tears to my eyes. _

_I know that you will be hurt, Daddy, when you read this. But I promise you: your little girl will be safe. I have money earned up. I shouldn't be gone for long, if I am, I send you my regards. I hope you understand. I'm sorry for walking out on you like mom did so long ago, but I just need to be by myself for a while. I will be fine. You won't have to worry._

_Don't send anyone looking for me. I will be safe. Breathe, live, and keep doing what you did before I came along._

_Love, Bella_

_P.S. I love you Daddy._

I was crying while I was writing the letter.

"Love you daddy." I whispered as the tears spilled over.

I kissed the letter once I had sealed it. I flipped it over and wrote: "_To Daddy From Bella_" on the front.

I got my duffle-bag, the over-sized bag, the suitcase, and my backpack from my room and walked out the door.

"I'll miss you, daddy." I said out loud as I walked out the door with my money in my backpack, my backpack on my back, my oversized bag on my shoulder, suitcase in one hand, and the duffle-bag in the other.

_And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.  
So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?_

**CHARLIE'S POV (I know, shocker. But this is important to the story. Tell me how his pov is like!)**

I walked in from after work and found a letter on the kitchen table.

It read: _"To: Daddy From: Bella"_ I opened it up and started reading it.

_Dear Daddy,_

_I can't believe I'm writing this, but, I can't stand it here in Forks. Not in a bad way, no. It's just that it holds too many memories for me. I keep on thinking about mom constantly and it just brings the tears to my eyes. _

_I know that you will be hurt, Daddy, when you read this. But I promise you: your little girl will be safe. I have money earned up. I shouldn't be gone for long, if I am, I send you my regards. I hope you understand. I'm sorry for walking out on you like mom did so long ago, but I just need to be by myself for a while. I will be fine. You won't have to worry._

_Don't send anyone looking for me. I will be safe. Breathe, live, and keep doing what you did before I came along._

_Love, Bella_

_P.S. I love you Daddy._

_Well I can't pretend that I don't see this_

She ran away. Bella, she ran away. She told me not to go looking for her or send anyone out to look for her. She just wants to find her way. I can't stand it that she's not anywhere near me.

I picked up the house phone and input the last phone number I thought I would ever put in. Thank goodness Bella left me it.

"_Hello?_" I heard from the other side of the phone.

"It's Charlie."

"_Hello, Chief Swan. May I ask why you're calling me?_"

"It's Bella."

"_What happened to Bella? Is she alright?_"

"She ran away."

There was a slight pause.

"_I'll try to find her._"

"Thank you Edward." I said as I hanged up. I hope Bella's alright.

_=_=_

_But it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[can we talk about it?]  
Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)  
Scars, they will not fade away.  
No one cares to talk about it, can we talk about it?  
Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)_

Song: **Emergency **by **Paramore**

_=_=_

**WOO! THAT WAS A HARD CHAPTER TO WRITE! 12 PAGES ON MICROSOFT WORD AND OVER 6,OOO WORDS! THAT'S A NEW RECORD! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE, BUT I GOT AND INJURY OVER THE WEEKEND.**

**I WAS PLAYING BLOODY KNUCKLES WITH MY FRIEND ON FRIDAY SINCE WE HAD A HALF DAY AT SCHOOL. WE PLAYED DURING OUR PE PERIOD. BOTH OUR HANDS WERE BRUISED, MINE WAS SWOLLEN, AND HERS WAS CUT. I STILL HAVE A BRISE ON MY KNUCKELS BUT IT DOESN'T HURT AS MUCH AS IT DID OVER THE WEEKEND. IT MIGHT TAKE ME A WHILE TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SINCE WE MIGHT PLAY AGAIN THIS WEDNESDAY SINCE WE MIGHT HAVE ANOTHER HALF-DAY.**

**WELL, HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER!**

_**REVIEW!**_

REVIEW!

-Andy Parker


	7. Sunday Bloody Sunday

Recap:

"Hello?"_ I heard from the other side of the phone._

_"It's Charlie."_

"Hello, Chief Swan. May I ask why you're calling me?"

_"It's Bella."_

"What happened to Bella? Is she alright?"

_"She ran away."_

_There was a slight pause._

"I'll try to find her."

_"Thank you Edward." I said as I hanged up. I hope Bella's alright._

**

* * *

**

BELLA'S POV

I was currently Oregon. I took the 101 freeway from Forks to some town in Oregon (I don't remember which one). My things were in the cab of my truck. It was getting late and I was getting tired so I took the next exit on the 101 and I noticed I was in Oregon.

"Well, crap. Didn't think I had gone this far…" I muttered to myself as I parked the truck in the parking lot of some bar. Good thing I had my fake ID… you don't want to know what happened when I got it…

I parked in the parking lot of some bar in Oregon. I made sure I still had the new necklace I had on, my _Lady Gaga_ bracelet on, and my _Alice in Wonderland _bracelet on my other hand. I put on something different so no one would notice it was me. I grabbed my hair and put it like I was going to put in a bun but instead of tying it, I put my black fedora over it so my hair could stay up. I made sure my bangs were out of the hat. I looked for my glasses, and put them on, as if I was hiding my face which I was. I really didn't want to be found… and since I'm dealing with vampires here helping look for me, well, I have to look differently or hide my face. I know Dad must have called Edward or one of the Cullens to help look for me. I just know it.

I put my trench coat over the blazer I'm wearing. It's the same blazer I wore on the first and second day of school. If I just walked out with the blazer, and the Cullens were near, they would automatically know it was me. Good thing too, it's fucking cold! It's an hour until dusk, so it won't look weird if I have my sunglasses on with my fedora.

"Hey, dear. How you doing?" a lady that was about in her mid-twenties asked me.

"Give me a margarita." I said rubbing my temples. I could feel a headache coming on; that only meant one thing: I'm going to hear the voices soon and then I'm going to fall asleep and have a flash.

"Can I see an ID?" she asked. Of course I am not in legal age to drink, but I gave her my fake ID. It says I was twenty-two; it's six years off. I'm sixteen but I ended up skipping a grade in elementary school. I took it out and showed it to her.

"Okay, sweetie. One margarita coming up." She said as she gave me back my fake ID. I put it in my wallet and then in my bag.

A couple of minutes later, the waitress came back with my margarita.

"Here you go, dear. Do you need anything else?" she asked kindly. I pondered that for a moment.

"Yes, can I have a bottle of tequila and a shot glass, please?" I said.

"Of course." She left and I took a sip of my margarita. I have never had one before, so I decided to try it. I have tried tequila already and it was strong. Well, strong enough for me not to go to sleep. I had tried an experiment a year ago with it. I took shots of tequila a night when I started having the headache and hearing the voices that I was going to have a flash. I had gotten drunk and passed out after I put the things away. The thing that I found interesting was that I didn't have a flash that night even though I had heard the voices earlier in the day. I was so happy that I said I was going to try that later. It's later.

The waitress came back with the shot glass and tequila. I had finished my margarita already and she picked it up.

"Um, can I ask a question?" I said before the waitress left with the empty margarita glass.

"Yes, honey?"

"Is it possible that I could buy the bottle of tequila and shot glass?" I asked nervously.

"I'll check and come back to you as soon as I can." And with that, she left. When I had taken two shots, she came back.

"The manager said you can, but that it's going to be a little expensive."

"It's okay. How much is it?" she told me the price and I paid her.

"Just don't go drinking then driving, sweetie."

"I never do. Thank you and have a nice night!" I said to her as I gave her a nice tip and walked out the door.

"Thank _you_ sweetie!" I heard her exclaim. "Now, I finally have enough money to…" I didn't hear the rest since I was already in my car. I started the truck, and drove to an empty lot. I took out the tequila and shot glass and poured me some. I don't know how long I was taking shots, but I ended up passing out sometime later. I did vaguely notice that I had almost finished the whole tequila bottle that wasn't even open when the waitress gave it to me.

"Don't finish the bottle, Bella!" I heard my conscious tell me when I was drinking. I ignored it since I was already too drunk to notice by that time.

I fell to the passenger side of the cab and hit my head with a _thump_ against the seat.

_

* * *

_

I can't believe the news today

_Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it got away_

_How long, how long must we sing this song?_

_How long, how long?_

_Tonight, we can be as one tonight_

* * *

I felt as if I was going to fall off the cab of the truck and I woke up instantly. Fuck, I _hate _it when you feel you're going to fall off the bed or something when you're asleep and you're not even close to the edge. Great…now what do I do? I heard a honk from a passing car and instantly grabbed my head. Crap, I hate hangovers…I had a hangover when I tried out the experiment. My mom was curious as to why I had a headache and was throwing up the next morning. Good thing I drank on a Friday…

I drove to a gas station to fill up the car and to use the bathroom to change and wash my face. I ended up throwing up when I was in the bathroom. Once my tank was full, I drove around until I found a diner. I ate a small breakfast seeing as it was five in the morning. I drove around again until I found a small motel. I was going to crash there and get a good night's rest. I was near the border of Oregon and California when I found a small enough motel without a lot of people staying there.

I walked in.

"How may I help you?" said the receptionist.

"Can I book a motel room?"

"Yeah." She handed me the key and told me the room number. I walked out and looked for the room. I found it and went back to my truck to get my duffle-bag. I got what I needed from my other bags and hid them in the secret compartment under the cab of the truck. I went up to the room and stuffed the key in the knob. I walked in once it opened and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. I brushed my teeth after I got out of the shower and changed. What I didn't notice was that the person I was expecting to come and find me, found me…**(I was going to end it there, but it was too short since it's been over a month since I've updated and I needed to fit the song in here.)**

"Bella." Was all he said before he appeared in front of me and planted a needy kiss on my lips. I was surprised that he kissed me. I was about to push away when he pulled back.

"Bella, love, come back home." He said.

"No." I blurted out.

"Please, love, come back home." He persisted.

"No. I don't want to." I said with my best poker face.

"Why?" he asked, hurt appearing in his beautiful facial features.

"I don't want to, Edward. Isn't that a good enough an answer?"

"No." he mocked me. "Give me a real reason, Bella." He whispered in my ear. It was a little too loud for my hangover.

"Ah!" I groaned. I groaned again from the noise of my scream. "Don't talk to me for a while." I said clutching my head.

He immediately let go of me and was at the other side of the room. I fell to my knees, still clutching my head.

"Bella?" he asked hurt. "What's wrong?"

_I drank a little too much last night…stupid tequila giving me a fucking hangover…should of just had the damn margarita…_ I said in my mind. I heard Edward growl. Fuck! I forgot he could read my mind. I clutched my head again from the noise of his growl.

"Ugh…" I moaned. My head feels as if it was hit by a freight train.

"You _drank_?" he growled again.

"Can we please stop talking and growling so Bella's head won't explode?" I muttered knowing very well he could hear me. I felt him pick me up and put me on the bed.

"Who in their right mind would give a seventeen year old tequila and margaritas?"

"Margarita and I'm sixteen." I corrected him.

"But you're a junior." He protested.

"Skipped a grade…and can we please listen to my request and stop talking? I'll explain everything later. And don't you dare take me home while I'm passed out or I'll just have to hit you with my _new _crow_bars_. Or let anyone else come pick me up or take me home, clear?" I said trying to think of loop-holes he would use.

"Crystal." He said. I started drifting off to sleep again.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." I heard him mutter before I fell into unconsciousness.

_

* * *

_

Broken bottles under children's feet

_And bodies strewn across the dead end street_

_But I won't heed the battle call_

_It puts my back up_

_Puts my back up against the wall _

* * *

I woke up with a slight headache from when I drank too much tequila the other night. I felt something skimming my jawbone.

"Edward…" I muttered before opening my eyes a little bit.

"Yes, love?" he answered in a soft voice.

"How did you find me?" I asked him.

"It was sort of hard to fine you, love. We didn't get any help from Alice since you did a terrific job at blocking her visions. I ran the way I thought you would drive off in. I guess my instincts were right." He mumbled.

"Oh." I said.

"Can you answer the question, please?"

"What question, Edward?"

"Why you won't come back to Forks." His voice was filled with wonder but I noticed he was hiding hurt.

"Edward. I told my father to not send anyone looking for me, and I meant it. I don't want, well, didn't want anyone to come and look for me. I have barely left two days ago and I probably bet he called you right after he finished reading the letter I wrote him. I promised him that "_his little girl will be safe_" and she is. Forks was messing with my emotions. I couldn't _stand_ staying there any longer."

"But you said to me that lunch that you wouldn't leave me."

"Correction: I said _leave_. I never said I was going to leave _you_. And I also never said how long I was going to stay. Or when I was going to leave." I explained to him in a whisper. My hangover was gone, but I didn't want to take any chances.

Suddenly, he let go of me and was across the room. What I say?

"Edward?" my voice was tainted with hurt.

"You said you wouldn't leave. You promised…" he muttered, hurt.

"Well, it was kind of hard to concentrate when _someone_ was making me lose my train of thought!" I ended up screaming at him. I _hate_ screaming at him. It pains me deep.

"I would believe you more if you didn't just _run away _from every little thing that changes!" he retorted.

"So you've never believed me before?" I was shocked. If he never believed me, why'd he hang out with me?

"No, Bella-"I cut him off.

"You want me to go and _expose_ you guys? I'll do that if you don't and never have _fucking_ trusted me."

"They'll kill before you ever-"

"I don't care if I die! It doesn't fucking matter anymore!" I answered sharply.

"Bella! I didn't mean-"

"-didn't mean what you said?" I finished his sentence. "I've heard that before! And I'm tired of hearing it! Do you know what people look at me as? A freak of nature. Once I'm able to trust someone with my secrets, they do some fucking stunt that hurts me! And when I am able to trust someone, I tell them my secret. You know what they do when they hear it? They try to tell my mom that I belong in a _mental asylum!_ They just end up stabbing me in the fucking back! When they see how broken I am the next day, they say '_I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?'_ of course I don't fucking forgive them! They go around my back and try to send me somewhere! And I'm _tired_ of that!" I retorted back at him. I grabbed my trench-coat and put it on.

"Bella, I never meant to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you." I put on my shoes and started tying the laces. "Hurting you is the farthest thing I want to do to you. I was just angry that you said that you wouldn't leave." I started packing my things in my duffle-bag. "And what on _earth_ are you doing?" he stopped and looked at what I was doing.

"Packing; I'm not staying in this damn place anymore." I said angrily.

"You're coming back to Forks?" there was a tint of hope in his voice.

_No. _was all I said in my mind while I kept on packing and grabbing my things from the restroom.

"Why?"

_I'm not going back to that place. At least not right now. I need to think things through. _Alone.

"Edward, I love you, I really do, but I need time for myself. I guess being in a different state is really messing with my emotions." I stated out loud to him.

I zipped up my duffle-bag and walked past him towards the door. He stood frozen where I left him.

"Edward, this isn't goodbye forever. I'll be home in a couple of days or weeks, I don't know how long. I just need to think things through and get my emotions in control. I give you my regards if I'm gone for a long time. I promise it won't be more than a year. I promise you, _I'll be just fine_." With that, I walked out, leaving the one I most cared about behind.

_

* * *

_

Sunday bloody Sunday

_Sunday bloody Sunday_

_Sunday bloody Sunday_

_Sunday bloody Sunday_

_And the battle's just begun_

_There's many lost, but tell me who has won_

_The trench is dug within our hearts_

_And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart_

* * *

I managed to make it to some small town in California. I took a pit stop, filled my truck with gas again, got some snacks from the gas station, and started driving towards Los Angeles. I stopped in some small town that name passed my mind. I can't believe I did that. I left the one thing that I've cared about behind in some fucking motel on the border of Oregon and California. Bet that's a great story to tell the grandkids, huh? Wait-Bella stay focused!

My surroundings started to look familiar…but I can't pinpoint what this place it. Then I saw it: a street sign from my childhood. Holy shit! I'm back at the town I was in when I was 7 and left when I was 14! This is the place that showed me how to fucking fight! Aww…memories…

"_When I say hoes, I mean the gardening tool, not the ones on the corner!" _I remember my mom telling me that when I heard she had said "hoe". I started laughing my fucking ass off when she said that… then I got a slap on the head for thinking "like an immature kid". Ha-ha. That was funny. **(Hehe…I did that once… my sis slapped me upside the head for being immature… my poor, poor head… (;….)**

We had lived in the nicer part of town, well, and also the safer part of town. I passed by the middle school I attended, the elementary school I attended and the high school I attended up until the end of freshman year. The middle school I attended was the school where they basically put all the bad kids in. As in the other school didn't want. I am proud to say I wasn't one of them. Or was I? Eh, I don't know they never say anything to us anymore… it's like you reach a certain age and people stop telling you certain things. I hate that.

I don't know what possessed me to do this, but I ended up doing a U-turn and going to the elementary school I was in. I parked and every kid there stared at me through the chain-link fence. I also noticed two teachers that were outside looking after the kids. I think it was recess for 1st and 2nd graders. I went to the front office and walked to the front desk. I asked where my 4th and 5th grade teachers' room where. I thanked the lady and she said she was going to call them to give them the notice that I was coming up. I met with them and when they asked shouldn't I be in school, I told them I moved to Washington and I had a family emergency. I told them I was passing through so I decided to greet them.

I went to the middle school which was just a street away from my elementary school. I did the exact same thing and saw all my teachers from grade 6 to grade 8.

I ended up parking at the park which was just down the street from the high school. I got a surprise when I got to the high school I had attended for a year.

"Bella _fucking _Swan?!" I turned around and saw one of my best guy friends.

"Adam _fucking _Brazier?!" I mocked him and ran up to hug him.

"You're still in this hell hole?" I asked him once I pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah, nothing much I could do, can I? This high school is closer than the other one to where I live." Adam said.

"Wait, you moved _again?_" I put emphasis on 'again'. Adam's parents had a tendency to move closer to the school they wanted him to attend.

"Once my 'rents saw I was always late to first period and always late getting home, they decided to move." He explained.

"Wait, what are you doing out? Isn't it supposed to be 5th period right now?"

"Nope. We had a half day. I think the teachers had some sort of board meeting. I don't know. You know I never pay attention in Math. That's why I'm barely passing with an average grade."

I laughed. In the end, we decided to go to the park to hang out. I never noticed that it was overcast in the sky…

_

* * *

_

Sunday bloody Sunday

_Sunday bloody Sunday_

_How long, how long must we sing this song?_

_How long, how long?_

* * *

We ended up talking on the way to the park and in the park. We decided to sit on the benches. Soon, it was 3 p.m. and it was still overcast.

"Hey, I've been here for a long time. I have to get to Phoenix by tomorrow morning. I'll see you on - my rebound trip." I hugged Adam and started getting up from the benches.

"Okay, see you in how many days?" He wondered.

"About a two weeks or something around there. I'm glad we caught up." We hugged one last time and we parted ways.

On my way to my truck I passed a tree. Behind that tree, someone put their hand over my mouth and pulled me back into them. I recognized the touch. It was one of the Cullens since their hand was cold. Crap…they found me _again_. This is just my luck.

"Fucking ass!" I screamed once I was able to wriggle out of their grasp. I saw some old people passing by and looking at me ashamed, and some little kids looking at me weirdly.

"Sorry!" I yelled in apology. Then, the mystery Cullen laughed, a booming laugh. _Emmett. _

"How the hell do you guys keep finding me? I deviously blocked Alice's visions and Edward's mind reading thing!" I grumbled under my breath after I hit Emmett upside his head; of course I didn't hit him hard enough to hurt me.

"What happened when Edward found you? I heard he was furious." Emmett said rubbing the spot on his head, pretending it had hurt him.

"Well, I had drunk-"

"You _drunk?!_ No wonder Edward was pissed as hell…" Emmett so kindly interrupted me. I ignored him and continued talking.

"-a margarita and almost a whole bottle of tequila…so when he came I still had a hangover so I was on edge. I had been so kindly woken up by a horn of a passing car. I was in a piss-y mood and it didn't help that Edward kept on growling at me for drinking… never said I didn't drink…" I muttered. We had arrived at my car.

"Wait, Emmett." I said.

"Yeah, Bells?" what's up with him calling me nicknames?

"Not to be rude but, what the fuck are you doing here?" I said in my colorful language.

"I'm here to take you back to Forks. Whether you like it or not." He said the last part seriously. Okay, now I'm scared… Emmett and seriously never, _ever_ belong in the same sentence…

"You'll end up carrying me to my car if I took-" I stopped and sprinted down the sidewalk.

"Gottcha." I felt him wrap his arms around my torso as he put me over his shoulder. "Did you think I would let you go?" I rested my elbows on his back so that they would support my head.

"Eh, it was worth a try. I've always wanted to do that but the situation was never right." I gave his a cheeky smile as he continued to walk to the truck.

* * *

"Bella!" I heard my dad yell when I got out of my tuck. Since Emmett drove my truck from that tiny town in LA to Forks, it took half the time. I wanted to take a detour by driving to Florida, then going up to Maine, then driving back to Forks. But _no_, it'll take _too_ much time. Idiot; I _was_ trying to take up time!

"Hi Daddy." Please, please, let the Daddy card soften him up! Damn them for finding me. Damn me for not picking another damn route! Damn Adam! Damn everything!

"I missed you so much, Bells. I'm glad your okay." My dad said while hugging me. I was only gone for two weeks. Well, it seemed like two weeks. I lost track of time.

"You're not mad at me? I mean, I was in another state. Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" I whispered.

"I understand you needed your freedom. After what happened with-"he hesitated before continuing. "your mother. I know that must have been hard for you, sweetie. I'm just happy your home. I couldn't bear to lose you, too." Shit, guilt trip. _Why_ did he have to bring up my-my-my mother?

We pulled away from our hug. I started heading inside and noticed my dad wasn't following me; he was heading towards the cruiser.

"Hey, daddy? "

"Hm?" he turned around.

"Where you going?"

"Sorry, sweetie but my shift starts soon. I hope you'll be fine until I come home." I nodded and headed inside. Waiting in my living room were Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and lastly Edward. When I looked up to meet his gaze, he quickly averted my eyes. I frowned mentally at that. I ignored it and kept on walking upstairs towards my room.

"Should you have told her that-" I heard one of the guys say downstairs.

"No. she'll be perfectly fine." A tinkling voice cut off the other voice. What the heck are they talking about?

I walked into my room and I dropped my thing while my face got tainted with shock. Then it got tainted with furry. I marched downstairs and glared at them.

"Who the _fuck_ redecorated _my_ fucking room?!" I put emphasis on the word "my". Everyone was deathly silent.

"Well?! I want a fucking answer!" when no one answered I marched back upstairs and then made a dash for my room once my feet were off the staircase.

How dare they. How dare they! My mom decorated my room! She decorated it before that fucking drunk ass idiot killed her! The room was the last thing I had to remember her by! Wait. If they touched _anything_ that I have in that special box, well, let's just say it's going to get a bit nasty.

I practically ripped open my closet door and started looking.

_Acoustic guitar? _Check.

_Electric guitar?_ Check.

_Bass?_ Check.

_Box filled of mementos? _Ch- oh hell no. _Hell_ no. They fucking didn't.

"Ah!" I screamed in furry as I kicked the closet door once and then punched it. They had no fucking right to touch my things! I never gave them fucking permission!

"Bella? What's the matter? Don't you like your room?" I heard Alice say from behind me. Fuck this shit. I'm starting to see red.

"You." I said in a deathly voice while pointing an accusing finger at her. I know she was the one who had to redecorate it. She loves to shop and to put things in a modern fashion. _Her fault_.

"Me what?" she said innocently. As if she didn't know what she did!

"Why the _fuck_ did you mess up my room?! Who even gave you permission to touch _my_ things?! Answer me!" I was yelling now. When I start to see red, whoever messed with me would be wishing they were in hell than facing me right now.

"Well, I thought that you needed to stop living in the past-" I cut her off.

"Well you thought wrong!" I retorted back to her.

"Don't yell at her!" I looked behind Alice and saw Jasper was the one to yell at me.

"Then why did she fucking mess up my room and touched my things?!" I yelled back at him while approaching him. I don't fucking care if he's a vampire, no one has the right to touch my things!

"She wanted to do something for you to make you happy." He tried to explain.

"Does it look like I'm fucking happy?!"

"Then don't take it out on her or I'll end up attacking you for attacking Alice!"

I pointed a finger accusingly towards him.

"Listen here bud, I don't fucking care if you're a vampire. I wouldn't care if you were a human, but when people touch _my_ things with_out_ my permission, _I _attack _you!_"

That was his last straw. He lunged at me. We fell on the ground with a _thump. _It so happened that one of my new crowbars was in arms length and I reached for it during the fall. I whacked Jasper on the head when we landed on the floor. He was surprised I had hit him and I managed to get out from underneath him. His family was just staring.

I dusted myself out, crowbar in hand ready to use in case I needed to defend myself again.

"Get. Out. Now." My voice was deathly as I said each word with venom.

"But Bella-" I don't know who I interrupted but I didn't care.

"Get out!" I yelled.

"Bella-"

"I said _out_!" I screamed again, pointed to my bedroom door with the crowbar.

"Bella, we're so sor-"

"I said get the _fuck out! _Out of my room and out of the house!" I was clenching my fist so hard that my knuckles were turning white and my whole arm was shaking with furry. They seemed to notice my arm and sadly walked out. I heard the front door close. I slammed my bedroom door close and locked it. I got the new lamp that was on a side drawer and threw it at the wall. I started going around the room and throwing things at the wall that didn't belong. Finally, I saw a picture of the Cullens on the night stand. I picked it up and smiled. Then, I threw it against the wall with all my force. The glass made a _clinking_ sound as it fall on the floor and the picture frame made a _thump_ as it hit the floor along with the glass.

I still had furry in me so I did the next best thing: I punched the wall. _Hard._

"Ah!" I screamed as I punched it.

"Fucking shit!" I screamed when I heard something crack. I was also bleeding from my knuckles. There was a light throb that was getting painful by the second. I ignored it. I've been through worse.

Then, I broke down.

I fell to my knees then; I fell towards my right side, cradling my left fist against my chest as I fell towards the shattered glass from the picture frame beneath me. Sobs started racking my body while tears poured shamelessly out of my eyes.

I miss her. I miss my mom. I miss her _so much._

_I love you mommy_. I thought to myself.

I barely realized what day of the week it was: a Sunday. Sunday _bloody_ Sunday. Then, I let the darkness consume me.

_

* * *

_

And it's true we are immune

_When fact is fiction and TV reality_

_And today the millions cry _

_We eat and drink while tomorrow they die, yeah_

_I wipe the tears from your eyes_

_I wipe your tears away_

_(Tonight, tonight)_

_I wipe your tears away_

_(Tonight, tonight)_

_I wipe your tears away_

_(Tonight, tonight)_

_I wipe your bloodshot eyes_

_(Tonight, tonight)_

_Sunday bloody Sunday_

_Sunday bloody Sunday_

_Sunday bloody Sunday_

_(The real battle just begun)_

_Sunday bloody Sunday_

_(To claim the victory Jesus won on…)_

_Sunday bloody Sunday_

_Sunday bloody Sunday_

**

* * *

**

Song used in chapter:

Sunday Bloody Sunday _by_ Paramore (another version by U2)

**

* * *

**

BAM! ANOTHER CHAPTER UP! HOW YOU LIKE THAT?! I FINALLY UPDATED AFTER A MONTH! PLEASE,

_**PLEASE, **__**PLEASE**_** REVIEW! **

**REVIEW OR ITS GOING TO BE MORE THAN TWO MONTHS UNTIL I PUT CHAPTER EIGHT! AND I AM A WOMAN OF MY WORD! **

**REVIEW AND I'LL SEND YOU A CUPCAKE OR COOKIE (VIRTUALLY) THAT I MAKE THAT MY FRIENDS JUMPED ME FOR AT LUNCH! **

_REVIEW!!!!!!_

- Andy Parker :)


	8. The Real World

**SOORRRYYY FOR NOT UPDATING FASTER! THE FIFA IS THIS MONTH AND PART OF NEXT AND I AM SO HAPPY CUZ **_**MEXICO WON FRANCE 2-0! WOO HOO! VIVA MEXICO CABRONES! LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU'RE TEAM MEXICO! ONCE AGAIN, **_**VIVA MEXICO CABRONES! THEY MADE IT TO THE NEXT ROUND OF THE CUP! WOOOO HOOO! :)) :))**

**Shout out to **Dreamin4eva **for putting my story on their favorites list!**

**Shout out to **hatsa **for putting my story on alert and for reviewing it!**

Hatsa:** lol. Here's your cupcake *hands **hatsa** virtual cupcake* and thanks.**

**Shout out to **mayfairmarybeth **for reviewing my story and for putting in on alert!**

Mayfairmarybeth:** thanks :) and don't forget your cupcake or cookie! *hands **mayfairmarybeth **pastry of their choice***

**Shout out to **Jenny100 **for adding my story to their favorites list!**

**Shout out to **Rocker Girl 223 **for adding my story to their favorites list!**

**Shout out to **jamer17 **for adding my story to their favorites list and putting it on alert!**

**Shout out to **Sueharris **for adding my story to their favorites list! **

**Shout out to **TheGirlWithTheBlueScarf **for putting my story on alert!**

**Ha-ha! I'm eating a tiramisú! ****Im addicted to them. I'm also addicted to chocolate, reading, and sweet things but those are other stories… lol. Maybe I'll give you ppl who review a tiramisu virtually :) **

**And sorry if I misspelled any one of you ppls pen name! And I'm sorry if I missed any other person! It was a long list…**

**I'm also starting to read 5 books (yes, I know I'm crazy) : **book one of the house of night series, The Last Song, The Blind Side, Wuthering Heights, and Maximum Ride series. **I've been looking for the last two for a LONG time!**

**Any who, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Song: The Real World by The All American Rejects

_This can't be the real world now_

_I don't believe it, when I can't see the truth_

_Welcome to the real world now_

_The old are carried in only to poison youth_

_Am I, the only one who thinks it's tragic_

'_Cause I know_

_This can't be the real world now_

* * *

Recap:

_I fell to my knees then; I fell towards my right side, cradling my left fist against my chest as I fell towards the shattered glass from the picture frame beneath me. Sobs started racking my body while tears poured shamelessly out of my eyes. _

_I miss her. I miss my mom. I miss her_ so much.

I love you mommy. _I thought to myself._

_I barely realized what day of the week it was: a Sunday. Sunday_ bloody _Sunday. Then, I let the darkness consume me. _

**

* * *

**

BELLA'S POV

"_You're mom's not coming back, sweetie. I told you she never wanted you." Cindy kept on telling me._

"_Shut. Up." I grumbled under my breath while the ghost kept telling me the same thing over and over again. I was starting to get a headache, meaning that I would get one of my flashes soon. _

"_You never meant anything to her. She just kept you because she felt sorry." Cindy said with her icy tone._

_I snapped. "Will you shut the _fuck_ up! I'm tired of the shit you keep giving me! My mom didn't come back because some stupid motherfucking asshole crashed into her! Because said asshole was fucking drunk, he didn't know what the hell he was doing! Just _shut the fuck up!_" I yelled at her. _

_I felt a sting across my left cheek. _

"_Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that!" the bitch had slapped me. _

"_Oh, and you talking to me like that is appropriate? No wonder you're stuck here! They didn't want you in heaven! They cursed you to roam in between worlds for all damn eternity you fucking asshole!" all of a sudden, I was falling towards the ground. _

"_Shut up!" Cindy started choking me. I don't care. _

"_Just kill me now. I'll give you that satisfaction. But unlike you, I'll actually _end up_ in heaven." I managed to say while Cindy kept making her hold stronger, making me black out._

I think I would only like to go to heaven for two reasons: my mom is up there. And when my dad dies, he is going to go to heaven. Other than that, I don't think that I would like to go. If I go to hell, I'll just probably end up murdering all those fucking assholes who hurt me in this life.

Ugh, my left hand hurts like a freaking mofo **(Hehe…I use that word A LOT! You can tell that I am VERY accident prone…)**…wait, where the hell am I? C'mon Bella! Open your fucking eyes! Open them!

"Ugh." I groaned as I opened my eyes. I blinked them furiously because the light was hurting my eyes. Wait, where am I?

I got up from where I was sitting, or laying down. I saw the unfamiliar surroundings of my newly decorated room. Psh, it's not even my room anymore. It hasn't been since _they_ touched my things. Especially the box of mementos. I looked down to see my shirt blood-stained with my fist covered in dried blood. Great, blood-stains are hard to get out!

I got up from the floor, carefully since the glass from the picture frame was there. I went to the bathroom and locked the door so if my dad came home early he wouldn't see what I was doing. I got the emergency first aid kit I have just for myself. I took out the gauze, the alcohol, and all the other crap I need to clean my messed-up hand. **(I should know what you need to clean up a really bad cut…lol)**

I turned on the sink and put my hurt hand under the faucet. I hissed as the water hit my fist. I let the water clean off the blood that was caked on there. When I went to scrub my hurt hand with soap so the blood could come off, I hissed again. Shit, I think I broke my hand… I scrubbed my hand as gently as I could but I still ended up hissing since I broke my hand.

When my hand was clean of blood, I got the alcohol and started to clean the cuts I had on my knuckles. **(I should know too. I punched the wall when I was freaking mad once {hey, better than taking it out on a person!} and I looked at my hand and I had about three cuts. Of course, I didn't punch it as hard as Bella…)** I hissed again as the alcohol hit my cut skin. I had to put it otherwise it would get infected and that would be really bad. I then threw the swabs that I used to clean the cuts into the trashcan as I started to prepare the gauze. I started to wrap it around my whole hand, tightly as to make sure my bones don't move. I would have to go to the hospital tomorrow afterschool to have it checked out. After I made sure it was wrapped nicely, I started to clean up the mess in the bathroom and hid my emergency first aid kit in its hiding spot.

Great, now to clean up the mess in my room.

I walked into my room and gave a really good look at it. There were pieces of glass and ceramic all over the floor. The new alarm clock was broken and lying on the floor minding its own business. I looked at the wall on the part where I had punched it. Holy fuck. I actually chipped off a piece of the wall about an inch in size. No wonder I broke my hand… well, time to clean up the room.

* * *

I looked at my cell and checked the time. Crap. Just after midnight. I went downstairs to get a small snack since I haven't eaten anything today. I passed by the dining table and saw a piece of paper.

_Went to sleep early, dad. Don't bother checking up on me. I want to get enough sleep for tomorrow at school. _

_Goodnight,_

_Bella_

What the- oh those clever motherfuckers! They forged my writing and made my dad a fake note!

I went back to my task and got a packet of cookies and headed back upstairs. I checked in my dad's room real fast. I noticed that he was sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. I smiled sadly as I realized why he was smiling; I had finally come home after two weeks. I wiped the smile off my face and walked back to the room.

Here comes a long day in hell…

* * *

After I had woken up and gotten ready for my day in hell, a.k.a school, I got a granola bar and chugged down a glass of milk. I was purposely running late because I don't want to face any of those stares when I get out of the cab of my truck. After I practically stuffed the damn granola bar down my throat, I grabbed the keys off the table by the door and headed outside. I locked the door and started headed towards my truck slowly. I really, _really, _don't want to face the crowd. When I shut the door with my left hand, I felt a pain surging through it.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. I looked down at my hand and saw it wrapped.

_The fuck?_

Then everything from yesterday rushed back to me.

Emmett finding me, Charlie going to work, going upstairs to put my bags in my room, ignoring the Cullens, dropping my bags on the hallway floor, yelling at the Cullens, Jasper lunging at me, Edward's face when I kicked him and his family out of the house, destroying the room, and finally, punching the wall with such force that I chipped off a piece of it.

I kept a straight face. One more thing that I didn't remember from last night: they destroyed the room that my mom decorated for me before she divorced my dad and took me with her.

I started clenching my left fist again. I felt another surge of pain going through my fist. I gritted my teeth and locked my jaw, hoping not to scream in agony again. Then I remembered that they threw away my box of mementos. I clenched my fist tighter, gritted my teeth more, as my left arm started shaking in fury. I felt like punching something again but I decided against it unless I really wanted to mess up my left hand.

I started counting backwards from ten slowly through clenched teeth. That always helped me calm down my anger. Too bad this time counting did nothing for me. I clenched my jaw even tighter, if possible, threw my backpack on the lawn, opened the door, and ran upstairs to the room. I started seeing red, no idea why I was, and just punched the wall again with my left fist. This time, I heard a sickening snap. This time, I really did scream out in agony. This time, I really did fuck up my hand. This time, I really did chip off a bigger piece of the wall. This time, I really shouldn't have screamed.

"Bella?" I heard Edward yell somewhere in the house.

I gritted my teeth even harder, locked my jaw with more force, trying not to cry out. I tried my best to control my breathing so it wouldn't go ragged.

I kept my fist clenched how it was when I hit the wall. I knew that if I moved it from the position I had it in, I would scream out in pain again. I knew that even if I just moved it a centimeter, I would feel pain shooting up and down my hand.

"Bella?" I heard Edward knock on my bedroom door.

"What?" my voice was strained since I was trying really hard not to move my hand to make me scream. I know that if I looked down, I would see my fist covered in blood; I can feel the blood flowing out of the new and old wounds on my knuckles through the bandage. It would be better if Edward didn't come in; he would be able to smell my blood…

"Bella, I'm coming in." it wasn't a suggestion.

I stood there by the wall, eyes clenches, jaw taunt, teeth gritted, facing the wall. My fist was still shaking a little from the fury.

I heard him turning the knob and the door opening slowly. I heard it stop when it was barely opened a little. The smell of the blood must have gotten to him when he opened the door. All of a sudden, I heard the door bang against the wall and a breeze of cool air pass by me. I felt Edward grabbing my waist pulling me back slowly. He kept on pulling me and then he was in front of me. I felt something behind my knees: the bed. He gently pushed me down in a sitting position.

"What happened, Bella?" his voice was full of concern.

"This room is what happened." My voice was still strained trying to keep my composure.

"So you decided to punch the wall?" his voice was tainted with disbelief. I nodded stiffly.

"Let me take a look at your hand, love." He said. I shook my head.

"Please?" I shook my head again.

"Why not?"

"It's going to hurt if I even mov-ouch!" I got cut off by Edward unclenching my fist slowly. My composure crumbled as I tried to get away from the pain.

"Stop! Stop! Shit, stop trying to unclench my fist! Crap! That really hurts!" Tears started to form in my eyes as I opened them, revealing Edward's hand carefully and slowly unclenching my fist. I kept my eyes opened as I saw something blurry in the corner of the room with the tears pouring out of my eyes. I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my right arm and saw the figure clearly.

_Shit!_

It's the bitch that started choking me when I moved in with dad.

"That's what you get, you ungrateful wench." She said.

"And that's what you get for being stuck a ghost, you motherfucker." I said out loud towards her.

"What was that, love?" I looked down to see Edward's golden orbs called eyes looking at me curiously.

"The bitch is back." Was all I said. I started glaring at the ghost. I saw her face filled with fury, her jaw clenched.

"Take it back." She said with venom in her voice.

"Nope." I said popping the "p" at the end, smiling that I got on her nerves.

_Edward? _I asked mentally.

He looked up at me.

_Can you see the ghost I see if you read my mind?_

He shook his head. Damn it!

_Can you see the flashes I have if you read my mind?_

I got the same response: no. Fuck!

I looked up and saw the fury from the bitch gone; it was replaced with an evil smile. Shit, I'm in for it.

"I can make you relive your most scariest moment in your life, wench." Her smile got even bigger.

"That's it!" I yelled. I ignored the pain from my hand and launched myself over Edward. Too bad he caught me by my hips.

"Let me go, Edward! I'm going to kill her! Again!" I screamed trying to wiggle my way out of his grasp.

I heard the bitch cackle evilly. Then, she was right in front of me. I froze. All of a sudden, she grabbed my shoulders, making me go forward, then pushed my back all the way to the headboard of the bed. Since Edward loosened his grip when I froze, she was able to do it quick.

"Bella!" I heard Edward scream as my back hit the wall with a sickening _boom_. I had closed my eyes when I felt myself flying over the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Edward on the side of me on the bed.

I saw the bitch in my peripheral vision, smiling evilly. I knew what she was going to do next: she was going to try to knock me out. Fuck.

_Edward! Listen to me! Don't interrupt me! This bitch is going to try to knock me out. If-if I don't wake up from this flash, _I love you.

I leaned my head fast towards him and kissed him on the lips. I pulled away when I felt someone tugging my hair. Oh fuck no. This bitch is pulling my hair. I'm sure Edward could see pieces of my hair just floating.

Next thing I knew, my head was pulled back, and all I felt was pain when my head made contact with the wall.

* * *

Shit. Where am I? I don't remember this.

"Hey Bella." Said the ghost.

"Ugh, let me fall asleep… I don't have to be up for another hour!" I grumbled and hid my face under the pillow. I had looked at the alarm clock. The glowing numbers read five-thirty in the morning.

"C'mon. Get. Up." Holy shit. I've never heard his voice in this tone. What the fuck was his problem?

"No. let me sleep for another hour, goddammit!" I grumbled again, snuggling my face in the mattress.

"Fine, you asked for it, you worthless piece of shit." The fuck?

Next thing I knew, I was flipped over, my pillow and comforter gone, with pressure on my neck. My eyes immediately snapped opened to see the ghost chocking me.

"You know, I never liked you. I lied to you all this time. In fact, I knew someone who looked exactly like you. Then, next thing I know, I was shot damn straight on the stomach. She left me for dead. People noticed that I was gone and dead about the next day. Of course I ended up dying. Wouldn't you die from a wound from the stomach if it was bleeding profoundly? Of course you would if no help came to you. And well, we're talking about the 1940's here. Right after World War II ended.

"Have I told you her name?" he asked. I did nothing; all I did was to try to loosen his grip on my neck.

"Her name was Alexa. When I had moved into town, she was the one who showed me around. She acted so nice. We even started going out to places. For example, going to the diner to get a quick meal or to the drive-in to watch a quick show. Next thing I know, she ignores me. When she asked me if I wanted to go with her to another movie, this time in the theater, I said yes. I should have said no. we started walking down the street and passed by an alley. She pushed me into the alley. By the time I was able to get up, I got shot down, literally.

"'Sorry, bet.' She whispered in my ear then kissed my cheek, then lips and left me for dead on in the alleyway. So, since I'm guessing you're one of her descendants since you look _so much_ like her, I'm going to get revenge on you instead." He let go of my throat when he heard something by the window.

I sat up on my breath and tried to catch my breath. My breath was coming in ragged pants. Shit, I should have never befriended him! Fucking betrayer!

All of a sudden, I was flung from my bed to the hardwood floor beneath me with a loud _thump_.

"Oof!" I screamed out loud. My mom didn't hear me. Should I be worried or scared? I think I'll pick both. Then I felt something pull my shirt over my stomach reaching the bottom of my ribs. Then, I felt something cold and metallic pressed against my stomach, over my belly-button.

Mother- that dude had a freakin' knife! And I'm guessing by the width and length, a chef's knife. Shit. That's what I'm in. Deep shit.

"So, where was I, dear Isabella?" he muttered. I ignored what he said after that. I started planning ways to get rid of that damn knife!

C'mon Bella! Think! Think your ass off! Think!

Next thing I know, I felt something cold and metallic pressed against the juncture where my shoulder and arm meet. Then, I feel a flashing pain before I can stop it.

That fucker stabbed me! Oh hell no, that dude's going down!

"Ah!" I screamed in pain as he tried to dig the knife harder into my flesh and bones.

"Bella?" I heard my mom from her room. Then, I looked up at the ghost, and he was gone. Cheeky fucker getting away with stabbing me!

I quieted my whimpers of pain down so my mom wouldn't wake up. I felt around for the knife on my shoulder and carefully pulled it out, slowly, without moving it from the direction it went in.

I forced myself to get up and go to the kitchen. I got random things from the pantry making it look like I was going to make breakfast early. Then, I plunged the knife back into my stab wound and cried out louder than I ever have in my life. I needed to put the knife back in the same exact position and at the same exact angle or else I would fuck up the wound more.

"Bella!" I heard my mom scream from upstairs. I heard her feet thumping down the stairs to check up on me.

"Bella!" I heard my mom scream again. This time, I knew she was in the kitchen.

"What happened sweetie! How did that knife end up in your shoulder?" she asked concerned.

"I wanted to make breakfast a little more early since I wanted to get to school earlier, and being me, I slipped and the knife flew in the air. Before I could catch it, it lodged itself in my shoulder." I lied to her. I had to learn how to lie. If I wasn't able to lie, I would have been sent to the metal-hospital a long time ago…

Then, just like that, my flash was over.

* * *

I got out of my flash with my breath in ragged pants. I felt someone holding my upper-arms to hold me down.

"Let me go!" I yelled while tears were blurring my vision.

"Love, it's just me, calm down." I heard a velvet voice trying to calm me down.

"No! You're going to stab me again! Let me go!" I screamed again.

"Bella, love, it's Edward."

"Edward?" I croaked out while I stopped wiggling.

"Yes, love. You're flash is over. That same ghost isn't going to try to stab you again." Edward said. I blinked to get the tears out of my eyes.

"Oh, Edward! It-it was horrible! I had to relive that day again! The day I got the scar! Cheeky fucker got away from stabbing me! I should have been paying attention and then I wouldn't have gotten stabbed!" I blubbered out in a rush. I crushed him in a hug.

"I wish I could somehow take away those flashes, love. I wish I would have those flashes instead of you. I hate seeing you in so much pain." He whispered in my ear.

"If you did take away my flashes, and you got them, then I'll be the one wishing I could take away the flashes. I don't ever want you to get one of my flashes. If you ever did experience one of my flashes, I would never forgive myself for doing that to you." I whispered back.

"Would you ever want to get rid of your flashes? Have you ever wished that you would have never gotten the flashes?" Edward asked.

I rubbed my arm hesitantly.

"Sometimes I wish that, but other times I don't because it makes me _me_. It makes me who I am to this day. And I wouldn't want some other person to live through what I live through." I answered him in a whisper.

"You should probably get more rest. I checked out your head and it seems that you only had a mild concussion. You should be fine." He said, trying to sooth me and coaxing me to fall asleep.

"No." I'm going to be stubborn. I _do not_ want to go back to sleep. I _do not_ want to have another flash.

"Bella, love, please." He looked at me under his lashes.

"What time is it?" I asked, hopeful to changing the subject.

"It's almost seven. Your father left a message on the answering machine. He said that he has to work the night shift again." he muttered going along with the change of subject.

"Was I really knocked out that long?" I whispered under my breath.

"You were. I was worried about you. I thought that the ghost had hit you so hard that it might of done some damage to your brain."

"Wait-did my dad check up on me?" I wondered.

"He did. I cleaned up the room and put you under the covers making it look as if you were still sleeping. He figured it was due to your little adventure the past weeks." Hurt filled his eyes.

"Sorry." I frowned. "It was just that Forks was messing with my emotions…Wait, did Jasper have anything to do with it?" I asked curiously once I remembered his power.

Edward chuckled.

"No, he didn't. He was as confused as you were."

"I'm going to go get something to eat. I'm getting hungry." I said randomly and started getting up from the bed but two cold, stone hands stopped me.

"No you don't." Edward said sternly.

"Why not?" I whined as I hit the bed with my fists. I winced when my left hand hit the mattress. I will whine even if it means I'll act like a five-year-old.

"Did you seriously just do that, love?" Edward was trying to hide his astonishment but you could see the amusement in his eyes.

"I want to get off this bloody bed." I mumbled.

"I'll go get you something from the store. Last time I checked, your refrigerator wasn't stocked to well." He suggested.

"Okay." I reluctantly agreed.

"I'll be back soon, love. Try not to hurt yourself, okay?" he kissed my forehead and then my lips.

"I'll try." I whispered as I gave him another quick peck on the lips. And with that, he walked out.

I waited five minutes until it was safe. I went practically running downstairs to the kitchen and looked behind a cabinet. I remember when I was eleven I was curious and mad a little space in a cabinet. I had gotten a plank of wood and had it cut and everything so if I took out the plank, there would be a space in the cabinet that no one would know about. I'm surprised my dad doesn't know about it yet…

I had hidden some… alcohol and beer behind there when I came over last time… it was right after I had gotten drunk the very first time. I didn't think of this since I knew that Alice would see it and warn Edward before-hand. You swear I'm going to let him touch my stash? Hell no. I only get them when it's an emergency. And right now, it is an emergency.

I pulled the plank down and put my hand in there. I grabbed the neck of a bottle I felt and pulled it out. Turned out to be Tequila. I quickly put the plank back up and rearranged the cans in the cabinet. I only have about five more minutes. I forgot that Alice could see the future momentarily and I let the though slip my mind. Shit! I went up the stairs as fast as I could and into the room.

I locked the door to the room and sat down on my bed. Psh. As if a door could stop a vampire.

I popped the bottle open and took a swig. At first it tasted weird since I haven't had it in a couple of weeks so I waited a minute for my body to accept the fluid. Once my body was fine, I took more swigs of the drink. I had drunk half of the bottle when I saw someone by the door.

"Want some?" I hiccupped and giggled as I held out the bottle.

"Isabella Swan." The person said my name through their teeth.

"C'mon, Edward, have some fun." I hiccupped again and started waving the bottle around. **(bet that all of you thought it was Charlie, huh?)**

All of a sudden, the bottle was snatched out of my hands and I frowned.

"Why'd you take it away?" I whispered. I hiccupped again and giggled at the sound.

"You will not drink any more of this…poison. I forbid you." He said sternly.

"I won't?" I hiccupped and stuck out my bottom lip and my eyes got watery.

Edward's face softened.

"Don't cry, love. Please don't cry." He said in a soft tone.

"You forbid me?" I whispered out again and the tears started to fall. My bottom lip jutted out more. I hiccupped again and more tears started to fall.

"Please, love, don't cry. I hate to see you cry." He wiped my tears even though they kept falling.

"But-but you forbid me!" more tears leaked out of my eyes and sobs started to come out of me. I know I was acting childish but when I drink…alcohol, I act like a five year old.

"How about you take one more sip and that…" that was all I heard from Edward when I started swaying and then I fell back on my bed.

I vaguely heard my name being called before I fell asleep.

"Nighty-night." I muttered under my breath as I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar environment. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion while I tried to figure out where I was.

"Edward?" I called out. My eyes got wide. My voice was barely above a whisper and my voice wavered as if I had been crying. I looked down at what I was sitting on and saw it was an old fashioned bed. I noticed more that I was wearing a dress that someone would wear in the early 20th century.

_The fuck?_

"Mother?" I heard a voice I know so very well.

"Yes, son?" I answered, my voice differently.

"Are you alright? I'm sure father will get better." Edward answered.

"I'm fine, son. I'm just worried about your father." I whispered. I coughed suddenly and my throat got raw.

"Mother, I think that you should go get some rest. It is not any good for you to be worrying so much." He responded to my cough.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning, Edward." I kissed his forehead as I got out of the room and headed down an unfamiliar hall way. Once I reached another door, I extended my hand and turned the handle, not before I had another coughing fit. Before I opened the door I collapsed.

Then I coughed again and my lungs started to hurt. Damn it! Do _not_ tell me I'm having a fucking flash at this very moment! Do _not_ tell me that!

I opened my eyes weakly and looked around. I felt as if so many more days had past that I didn't notice pass. Next to me was Edward. Not Edward Sr., Edward Jr. He looks so weak and frail. I looked over to another place and saw Carlisle. He came over and checked up on me as soon as he saw my eyes open.

**(okay, the following dialogue is coming straight from **New Moon**, so here it goes. When you see ***** it means it's the end of the copy of the dialogue from **New Moon.**)**

"Save him!" my voice sounded hoarse since it was all that my throat would let me muster up.

"I'll do everything in my power." Carlisle said promising, taking my hand. His hand felt so cold.

"You must. You must do everything in _your _power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward." I said again in the same voice. I saw Carlisle get up, and I let the disease get to me. I drifted off to what would be my last sleep before my heart stops beating. *****

* * *

I woke up with a start. I practically jumped from my bed and tore off the covers when the flash finished.

My breathing was erratic and my heart was beating furiously. It was until my breathing and heart rate returned to normal that I realized the pain in my left fist. I saw it was covered in a cast. Then I noticed that the Cullens were in the room.

Edward was looking at me with relief and hurt. Emmet was looking at me as I was some awesome new TV show. Rosalie was looking at me sorrowfully. Esme was looking at me with relief. Alice was looking at me as if nothing ever happened. Jasper was looking at me with dread. And Carlisle was looking at me with relief like Edward and Esme.

"W-What happened?" my voice cracked. Everyone was still frozen in the same spot.

"Bella?" Edward wondered out loud.

"Yeah?" suddenly I was being squished by a _very_ big vampire.

"Oh! Bella! You almost died!" Emmett wailed. You could tell that tears would be leaking out of his eyes if he was able to cry.

"Wh-what?" I choked out, breathlessly.

"Oops, sorry." He apologized as he let go of me.

"Can someone explain this to me, please?" I croaked out. My voice was hoarse.

"Bella," Carlisle started. "Your breathing got erratic and then your heart _just stopped_."

All the color that I had in my face drained.

I looked around the room and look at every of their faces. They just had a poker face on, like I do when I don't want to tell something more that's bad news.

"Holy _shit_." I mumbled under my breath. "It _actually_ came true." I was astonished as to why my heart stopped beating when it stopped beating in the flash.

"_You're heart stopped beating in the flash?_" Edward's voice was in disbelief.

I nodded. Then I realized something.

"So all those times where the person's heart stops beating in my flash, who _doesn't_ turn into an immortal, my heart _stops_." I paused. "No wonder I'm so messed up in the brain!" I tried to make a joke out of it. The only one who laughed was Emmett.

"At least someone gets my humor." I muttered.

"Can you give us a minute, please?" Edward asked his family. They nodded in unison and left. Soon, I heard the front door opening and closing. We resumed our conversation.

"Bella, this is dangerous! If your heart stops again, it may never restart again." Edward whispered the last part.

"Well, it has to stop sometime in my life. It's not always going to be beating." I muttered under my breath. Of course they all heard it since they have supersonic hearing and shit.

"Yes, but not when you're sixteen!"

"Yours stopped beating at seventeen, Edward! As if one year makes a freakin' difference!" I retorted, crossing my arms across my chest and giving a huff.

"I know." He whispered as he hung his head.

"But you know I can't stop the flashes from happening. They're going to keep coming as long as I can still sleep against my will." He nodded in understanding. "You need to turn me in to a vampire if you want the scare of my heart stopping to become fiction. Of course my heart will stop beating when I'm turned, but at least I'll be able to be with you." I said softly.

He lifted his head and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Alright. I'll do it." he answered.

He came closer to me and started to kiss me fiercely. It was soft and gentle, but it had an edge to it. I wove my hands into his bronze hair, deepening the kiss. I ended up pulling back to catch my breath. His lips moved to my neck. He moved to the juncture of my neck and paused.

"Are you sure?" he said lifting head to look at me one last time.

"Yes." I breathed out.

He nodded and once again placed his lips to my neck.

**

* * *

**

HAHA! CLIFFY! LOL SORRY! BUT I HAD TO LEAVE IT ON A CLIFF HANGER! PLUS, THIS WOULD HAVE BEEN ONE LONG ASS CHAPTER…. PLUS, IT I WOULD OF INCLUDED THE SONG…. IT WOULD HAVE BEEN LIKE WHAT? TWENTY, THIRTY PAGES LONG? I WAS BARELY UP TO THE SECOND VERSE AND I ALREADY HAD TEN PAGES! BUT I BET YOU GUYS WOULDN'T MIND THE LONG CHAPTERS….

**ANYWHO… SORRY FOR THE WAIT… MOMENTARY WRITERS BLOCK… AND THE FIFA… AND MY SKATEBOARDING ACCIDENT YESTERDAY…. **

**I GUESS I WAS OFF BALANCE AND NEXT THING I KNOW, IM ON THE GROUND, LOOKING UP AT THE SKY…. I INJURED MY ASS, MY LOWER BACK, MY HIPS, AND MY RIGHT KNEE… SO, AS YOU CAN TELL, MY LOWER BODY IS PRETTY BANGED UP… GOOD THING THERE'S NO BRUISES…. BUT IT'S HARD FOR ME TO WALK FOR A LONG TIME, SIT FOR A LONG TIME, AND LIE DOWN FOR A LONG TIME… YOU CAN IMAGINE HOW I FELT WHEN I WOKE UP THIS MORNING AND FELT THE PAIN HIT ME LIKE A FRIEGHT TRAIN…. I EVEN THINK I HEARD MY BACK CRACK WHEN I GOT UP FROM MY BED… **

**ANYWHO, THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER! I WANT AT LEAST **2-3 **REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER…. IT FUELS ME AND IT WILL GET ME TO GET OFF MY ASS THIS SUMMER VACATION AND WRITE A CHAPTER! AND CUZ OF MY ACCIDENT, IT WOULD BE MORE SPECIAL! **

-Andy Parker

_**REVIEW!**_

_REVIEW!_

REVIEW!


	9. Sorry

**Hey… sorry this isn't an update. **

**I am posting this in my four multi-chapter stories. **

**I need to take a break from fanfiction. I hope all of you understand. I need to work on other things during the summer that I never have a chance to work on during the school year. **

**If any of you are wondering what I am going to be doing during my little break, I am going to practice my music. I am going to write songs, and well, try to fix some of my other songs that I wrote when I was like 10 since they make no sense at all when I looked back at them. I am going to be practicing guitar so I can learn how to play it. **

**I will probably try to start a band when high school starts this fall. Of course I might go to my cousin's high school (we're in the same grade) this year, I'm still not sure if they accepted me yet into it. I've always been into music and I feel as if I haven't been giving it enough attention since I got my fanfic account last year. I've been busy trying to update my stories, make sure I write them, make sure I keep up with the stories I read, et cetera, et cetera. **

**Don't worry, I am **_NOT_** deleting my account or any of my stories. I am just going to take a vacation from fanfiction. I ****just really need to work on my music.**

_

* * *

_

To all the people who have read and are reading my stories and are fans of my stories:

**Sorry. I hope you can understand. I need to work on something else besides reading and writing. Music has always been my passion since I was about 4 a couple years before I was into reading and writing. I really hope all of you understand why I am taking this break. I wouldn't be able to write my stories without you. **

_

* * *

_

To my haters:

**Fuck you. And I also wanted to say thank you. **

**Without you I wouldn't be able to write my stories either. I get just about the same amount of joy if someone hates my stories. At least it tells me one more person read it. **

**

* * *

**

Hopefully I will be successful in starting a band in high school and

_hopefully_** we will be successful in making it in the music business. **

**Who knows? Maybe one day, I'll be able to make it into the music business with a band. Maybe one day, my band's name (if I have one and hopefully I will) will be up in lights. Maybe one day, I can actually show the ones who have never supported me in my decisions wrong. I promise them that I **_will_ **make it one day on my own. :)**

_HOPEFULLY YOU ALL UNDERSTAND MY REASON FOR TAKING MY BREAK. I PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL UPDATE MY ACTIVE STORIES AT LEAST ONCE MORE THIS YEAR WHILE ON MY BREAK. I WILL POST ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE WHEN I AM OUT OF MY BREAK OR ANY UPDATES ON MY MUSIC. IF I POST ANOTHER CHAPTER NEXT YEAR, I WILL PROBABLY BE OFF MY BREAK UNLESS OTHERWISE WRITTEN IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE CHAPTER. _

-Andy Parker

**p.s. any of you are welcomed to **_PM_** me. I have not and will not disable **_PMs. _**Fans of my stories are welcomed. And also haters. ;) **


End file.
